New World, New Life
by PotterTamer
Summary: Harry will live a life any men can only dream about.He will travel to Pokegirl dimension.Harry/Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not mine. All character belongs to JK Rowling. I do not make any profit from this story.**

**Pokegirl idea also not mines. It belongs to metroanime. Also you can find more about pokegirls at www . pokegirl . org**

**=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/ ****=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/**

Harry Potter was born 31 July in 1981 in St. Mungo. He was adorable child with forest green eyes which he inherited from his mother and a mop of black heir from his father. Harry was loved by his parents. But it was not meant to last long. When he was one year old at Halloween he became an orphan by losing his parents to madman. Lord Voldemort killed Lily and James Potter because of a prophesy about him and Harry. Voldemort feared death most off all so when he heard a prophesy about a child with the power to defeat him he did not wasted time finding that child and killing him. But ironically it was worse choice he could make for instead of killing child he killed himself. But Voldemort's soul did not move in to the afterlife because he made soul anchor also known as Horcruxes. As long as he has them he cannot truly die. Harry received a lightning bolt scar on his forehead for which he became known as Boy Who Lived. He became a legend, an icon of light. But little Harry didn't know it yet and won't find out for some years for currently he was soundly sleeping under the doors at Number Four Privet Drive.

When Harry was left at the Dursley they were not amused. To find a small child in the morning at your doorsteps is not the best way to start you re day. Vernon wanted to give him to orphanage right away he didn't wanted a "freak" in his house, but Petunia even though she was not at best terms with her sister before she died insisted on keeping him. Because even if he was a wizard she was his last family. And so began life for Harry Potter at the Dursley.

For the next seven years Harry grew into an intelligent boy, he had to, in order to keep out of trouble from Dursley. He did well academically. He was often praised by his teachers because he like a sponge absorbed all the material they gave him. At home he was mostly ignored, he was not neglected or mistreated he was simply ignored. Dursley feed him and clothed him, for that he did chores around house. They never gave him pocket money or celebrated his birthdays. Harry learned fast that if you want something in life you have to offer something in return. Through Petunia insisted on keeping him she didn't feel any love for him it was mostly like a duty to her. And Vernon tolerated him only because of her. Dudley mostly ignored him for Harry's help with homework.

In June Dursley were going to go on vacation in France and since they didn't wanted to take him with them, Vernon was able to sight him for a summer camp. Camps program was survival in forest with minimum supplies. Harry was actually glad to be free from Dursley for whole summer and enjoyed his stay in camp. He learned a lot there and hoped to return there next year. He learned fishing, some basic tracking, how to set up a camp, where to hide food from wild animals, how to set up a fire without the use of matches. Summer came to an end and he was back to Privet Drive. He didn't tell his uncle that he enjoyed camp because then his uncle most likely won't send him back there again.

One day in September on his way back from school he saw a sigh with invitation to join dojo. Harry was very interested because Dudley still bullied him from time to time even if he helped with his homework.

"It would be good to learn and defend myself" thought Harry. He knew that Dursley won't pay for his martial art classes so he hoped that since dojo just opened that they will need some staff for cleaning. So went inside the dojo. There he was meat by middle-aged man. He was about 5'6 in height with Asian ancestry and wearing a black kimono.

"_I am Lin Dzin master of this dojo. Welcome young men"_ said master.

"_Hello my name is Harry Potter. I would like to learn to defend myself_" said Harry and then added "_But I don't have any money and my guardians won't be able to pay so I hoped I would be able to help clean dojo for lessons"_

"_Hmm I was going to hire someone to help around dojo so it will be possible" _answered sensei. Then added _"Lessons will be Monday Thursday and Friday from 16:00 till 18:00 you need to be one hour before to help me prepare for lesson and stay one hour after to help clean the dojo"_

"_Ok I will be on time"_ said happy Harry.

Since then Harry began to learn martial arts. Like in school he absorbed all knowledge sensei thought him at fast pace. Dursley never knew that he had these lessons since they were glad to see less of him at home they didn't care where he was.

Lin Dzin was very happy with Harry's progress, Harry was his best student so after half a year of training in hand to hand combat he offered him to lean to wield sword as well. Harry was ecstatic with this offer and gladly agreed. So went rest of his school year.

Next summer Dursley again send him to Survival Camp where he learned more advanced survival techniques. His martial art training made him more fit so he was able to last longer in camping trips and easier went through obstacles in forest. His instructors were impressed since many kids went there to have freedom from parents and didn't put effort to really learn anything. So they gave him some tips how to survive in forest better, from their life experience.

By the end of the summer Harry could probably survive in forest on his own as long as he didn't run in some predators he was to young yet to have any weapon to deal with them, even with his sword training. And soon again summer ended and school and martial are lesson began again. And so Harry's live went same way until he turned eleven.

At his eleventh birthday Harry was having breakfast with his relatives when post arrived. His uncle sends him to take it. When he picked it up he found a letter addressed to him. He was surprised since he never received letters, not wanting his relatives to see it he put it in his pocket and went to give his uncle the rest of the letters. He didn't finish breakfast since he wanted to read the letter so he went to his room, closed the door and opened the letter to finally read it. When he opened it he read:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Harry Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Then Harry read a second page:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Harry reread the letter. Then he threw the letter in the garbage can under his table. Harry thought it was some joke or spam. Since Harry never really was an emotional child or in real dangers while leaving at Dursley he never performed any powerful accidental magic, and little bursts of accidental magic were simply overlooked like some weird accidents. Harry didn't mention the letter to Dursley, because they won't care anyway.

Another week went through after the letter arrival. Harry was eating his breakfast with his aunt since Dudley and Vernon left to visit Marge a day before. Harry just finished eating and was putting his dish in the sink when there was a knock on a door. He went and opened it. There stood a woman in some strange clothes; she looked to be in her fifties.

"_Hello. Who are you?"_ asked Harry

"_Mister Potter I am Minerva_ _McGonagall. May I come in?"_ asked professor in strict voice. Harry invited her in and called his aunt. When Petunia saw who came she got a scowl on her face.

"_So you came to take him to your freak school?"_ she asked with a sneer.

Minerva decided to ignore a hostile muggle and asked if they can sit down and talk somewhere. Petunia led them in to the living room where they sat down.

"_Why didn't Mister Potter reply to the letter?"_ she asked professor.

"_As far as I know he didn't receive any letters"_ answered aunt. Harry got tired to be in the dark. So he asked _"Who are you mam and what do you want from me?"_ asked Harry

_"I am Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"_ said professor.

"_So it was you who send me that joke letter?"_ asked Harry

"_Joke letter? I assure you Mister Potter it is not a joke. You have been accepted to Hogwarts. Same school you're parents attended."_ Replied Minerva

"_My parents attended Hogwarts? So they were illusionist in some circus or something?"_ asked now curios Harry.

"_Illusionists? They were wizards. What is the meaning of this Petunia? Why doesn't he know about his parents or himself? "_asked now angry professor.

"_You left him at our doorsteps not even asking if we wanted him or could afford to raise him and now you come here and dare to demand anything of me."_ Replied Petunia. Harry was getting irritated. It was obvious his aunt knew this professor from before and didn't like her.

"_So will someone explain to me what is going on in here?"_ asked now irritated Harry.

"_You are a wizard Mister Potter. Your father was a wizard and your mother a witch. They attended Hogwarts. And now you are invited to attend it also"_ explained McGonagall

"_But magic doesn't exist"_ replied Harry. Minerva took her wand out of her pocket and transfigured a nearby plant into a pig and then back into a plant.

"_There is a whole magical community hidden from the eyes of the rest of the world and you are a part of it Mister Potter"_ said McGonagall. Harry was shocked. He just saw an impossible. And if this woman claimed is true he should be able to do the same.

"_What was it that you just did professor?"_ asked Harry

"_I am transfiguration professor. In my class you will learn to change one object into another" replied McGonagall._

"_So what do we do now?"_ asked Harry.

"_We need to go to Diagon Alley to buy your supplies." _Said professor. Harry noticed that his aunt didn't interrupt their conversation.

"_But I don't have any money and my aunt and uncle won't pay for my schooling" _said Harry

"_Your parents left you a vault in Gringotts wizarding bank. It will be enough to pay for your school and supplies."_ Answered McGonagall. Harry was surprised that he had anything left from his parents, since he learned from young age that Dursley won't tell him anything more than that they are dead.

"_Ok so when do we leave for shopping?"_

"_We will go now Mister Potter_" came a reply

"_Is it ok with you aunt?"_ asked Harry. Petunia was a little surprised that he asked her permeation.

"_You may go but don't bring any strange items home, I will not tolerate any freakishness in my house"_ his aunt almost hisses. McGonagall frowned at Petunia and then said _"It is time to go Mister Potter"_

Harry and Minerva went outside the house and stopped near the road.

"_Hold on to my hand Mister Potter I will aparete us to Diagon Alley. You will feel as if your body is squeezed through a pipe so be prepared_" McGonagall took his hard and with a pop they disappeared from Private Drive. They reappeared in Diagon Alley. Harry was a little green from apparition. He looked around and saw many people dressed in same fashion as McGonagall. Professor led him to a tall white building in the end of the alley.

It was a Gringotts bank. Near entrance stood some green creatures in armor. Harry asked professor what they were and learned that they are goblins. When they enter the building professor led Harry to the first free teller and asked to visit Harry Potter's vault. When gobbling asked for a key she took it out of a pocket and gave it to him. Harry frowned at that. "Why did professor have his bank key?" he thought.

After checking the key goblin called another one to take them to the vault. After riding the cart they stopped near his vault and goblin asked for a key. McGonagall gave goblin the key and he opened the vault. Professor stayed near the cart while Harry and Goblin went to the vault. When Harry entered he was shocked at how much gold there was. He asked goblin to explain the monetary value and after that he asked if there was a way to take money out without visiting the vault every time. Goblin gave him a bag and a dagger and asked for 3 drops of blood on a bag so no one but Harry will be able to use the bag to withdraw money. Harry cut his hand and let some blood drop on bag and then looked how the bag absorbed it. His wound healed as well.

When he and McGonagall left the bank they went to Flourish and Blotts to buy all the books he will need for first year. Then they went to apothecary where they brought all needed ingredients and equipment. After that they went to Madam Malkin's for robes. Harry asked for robes from best material. He also brought some muggle clothes. Then they brought a standard trunk. Minerva asked what pet he wanted, but Harry said he didn't need a pet. There last stop was Olivanders. Harry got brother want of Voldemort, holy and a phoenix feather. After that McGonagall apareted them back to Private Drive.

Harry still got a little sick from aparation but this time he felt better. Before professor left Harry asked if there is another way to get to Diagon Alley and she told him about entrance through Leaky Cauldron. Professor said her good buy and apareted away.

It was still only two a clock and Harry wanted to buy some more items now that he was alone. He took a 10 minute walk to a bus and rode to London. Then he entered through Leaky Cauldron and asked bartender to open the entrance. From there he went straight to Gringotts. He asked to speak to goblin responsible for his account. Harry was lead to Rillus a Potter account manager. Harry wanted to know about his financial status. He learned that aside from his trust vault with 100.000 galleon he also had a Family vault with 7.000.000 galleons and his mother's personal vault with no money but some unknown items. He will be able to enter those vaults only at age 14. After that Harry went back to book shop and brought a book on oclumency, runes, and charms. After that Harry went back to Private Drive.

Rest of the summer he spend learning all about magical world. He learned he was famous and how his parents died from Dark Arts History book that told about wars with dark wizards. It was near September already so he told his sensei that will be going go boarding school and won't be able to attend dojo. His sensei gave him a practical sword so he could practice on his own.

It was September first Harry was at King Cross station looking for platform 9 and ¾. He found the barrier, near it stood a family of redheads. Mother of the family was looking around looking for someone and speaking about crowded muggle stations. Harry ignored them and went through the barrier. There he boarded train and found an empty compartment, took out a book and began to read.

Soon he was interrupted when door to his compartment was open. There stood a redheaded boy from the family of redheads he saw near the barrier. Harry saw that the redhead was staring at his scar.

"_You know it's polite to knock before entering?"_ asked annoyed Harry. Redhead became red in face and without apologizing asked "_It's full everywhere so mind if I sit here?"_

Harry knew that redhead was lying because before choosing this compartment Harry went through many empty ones, but he wanted to see what redhead wanted so he said _"I don't care just don't bother me while I'm reading"_

Redhead sat at the opposite side of Harry and said "_I'm Ron Weasley and you?"_

Harry looked at Ron as if he was an idiot. Just a minute ago he was ogling his scar and now he asked his name obviously knowing who he is.

"_I thought I said I was reading. Don't bother me. I don't care who you are"_ replied Harry. He suspected Weasley wanted to befriend Boy Who Lived for fame. And a fanboy was last thing Harry needed.

Weasley became tomato red and muttered something about arrogant golden boys and big egos from fame. Harry didn't really care. He went back to reading. For next few hours Weasley tried to begin a conversation a few times but was ignored. About half way to school compartment door opened, there stood blond boy with arrogant look and two gorillas with most stupid faces Harry ever saw.

"_I heard Harry Potter rides in this compartment. You are him"_ said blonde.

"_And?"_ replied annoyed Harry for being interrupted from his book again. Blonde didn't liked how Harry was speaking to him and said_" Potter you will learn that some families have a lot of power and they rule wizarding world, you wouldn't want to be enemies with them. I am Draco Malfoy. My family has a lot of connections that will help you so be grateful that I am generous to offer you friendship"_

"_You're annoying"_ was Harry's only reply. Then he went back to reading, ignoring Malfoy. Draco didn't like that and told his gorillas to teach him a lesson in respecting his betters. Gorilla number one tried to punch Harry in the face but with all Harry's training he caught it and without much effort broke his wrist. Gorilla number two tried to tackle him to the ground but Harry punched him in the knee and then pushed Gorilla number one in Gorilla number 2 and they both fell on top of Malfoy. Harry was annoyed. First the redhead and now blond interrupted his reading. He was used to being ignored. At home Dursley ignored him for being "freak", in school he was ignored out of jealousy for his perfect marks. Harry never had friend and didn't really want any, but now in one day a redhead fanboy and a blond arrogant asshole tried to befriend him because he was The Boy Who Lived. A title he didn't care about. So Harry took his trunk and stepping on the bodies of fallen morons left compartment to look for a new one. He found it quite fast, only proving that redhead lied. Until Hogsmeade he wasn't bothered again.

There on a platform they were met by a giant man who led them to boats. After their journey through lake they were lead to a small hall where they were met by professor McGonagall. She led them to Great Hall where the sorting ceremony will take place. When Harry's name was called all hall began to whisper. Harry put the hat on and heard a voice in his head.

"_Hmm very interesting mind you have Harry Potter. You will do well in Slytherin and Ravenclaw; you also might fit well in Gryffindor. So where do I put you?"_

"_Ravenclaw_" replied Harry"

"_Ah I see you don't want to be stuck in realty between Griffindor and Slytherin, and you don't want to be labeled dark or light as well. So then I will put you in __**Ravenclaw**__ " _

And so began Harry's live in Hogwarts.

Harry's first year at Hogwarts was very frustrating for him. Everyone were shocked that he got sorted in Ravenclaw. After all Boy Who Lived was supposed to be a Gryffindor. So all Gryffindor house looked at him like he killed their favorite puppy. Slytherin mostly ignored him. Only Malfoy and his followers tried to get him in trouble but were the ones to get in trouble instead. Harry suspected they were either to stupid or masochist or even maybe both since every time he kicked there asses and they always came back for more. Also his fanboy was tailing him everywhere he went, trying to act as if they were best friends for their whole life. Usually some "accidents" happened to Weasley when he was following Harry. Like he would trip or get attacked by a poltergeist or his clothes would begin to shrink. But idiot was too stupid to understand that it was Harry's doing.

Basically for a boy who used to be left alone he got too much attention. It wasn't as if he didn't like to socialize with people, it just he didn't like stupid people and all mostly saw only Boy Who Lived, so in his book they were worthless. At Halloween there was a troll attack, but professors got rid of it before it could hurt anyone. Harry still didn't make any friends because everyone no matter the house wanted to befriend his title and not him. Because of that he tended to ignore everyone and soon got reputation as a loner, through many still tried to befriend him for his fame. At Christmas he received an invisible cloak from supposedly his parent's friend who had it for safe keeping. With cloak there was a note to use it well. What Harry didn't know was that there was also a mild complution spell to go and explore castle at night and accidentally find a certain mirror. But since Harry had training in martial arts he meditated a lot and his mind was stronger from it, also he began to learn oclumency over summer so complution didn't had any effect on him.

Soon second semester started. Weasley and Malfoy got back to their usual behavior one trying to suck up to him, second to get a beating. Harry was now positive that Malfoy was a masochist. Aside from those two moron Harry was mostly ignored by rest of the school. Everyone got used that he ignored them. Near the end of the semester Weasley finally stopped bothering him, because professors said that he will have to redo a year if he won't improve his grades. So he began to hang out with Granger girl hoping she will do his homework. Harry was glad to be left alone. So went Harry's first year.

Soon he was back at Privet Drive. His uncle warned him that if he will try anything unusual in his house he will throw him out. He also locked all his school items in cupboard under the stairs. His aunt as usually ignored him. Only difference was his cousin who avoided him like a plague. It looked like his parents told him some horror stories about wizards.

At first opportunity he went to dojo. His master was glad to get his student back. Harry was spending a lot of time at dojo. Soon it was time for the usual vacation trip for Dursley. Since Harry wanted to stay and attend dojo he said to his relatives that he will stay at Leaky Caultion for the rest of summer. Harry got himself a room there. His hand to hand combat and sword wielding increased quite well. Harry went to dojo every day, spends there a few hours and then went to roam Diagon Alley.

So went his summer. Second year began and Harry was disappointed to find that his fan club became larger by one more redhead. Ginny Weasley youngest sister of Ron was even worse than her brother; she had a fanatic believe that they were meant to be together.

Also their new Defense against Dark Arts teacher was a complete moron, Gilderoy Lockhart also was a leach who tried to befriend Harry. Harry was sure Lockhart was trying to make himself look like he was his mentor to gain fame for teaching Harry.

Soon petrifications began and rumors that Chamber of Secrets being open spread through school. Weasley tried to get him involved in finding Slytherin's heir. But Harry didn't really care. No one died; teachers said they will be able to undo petrification effect, and he had better things to, like studying, practicing his sword wielding and hand to hand combat.

By Christmas time students were going through school only with teachers, it was rumored that if soon responsible won't be found that school will be closed. Harry was surprised by incompetence of teachers since they couldn't protect students and headmaster supposedly most powerful wizard alive done nothing to solve this problem as if he was waiting for someone else to find who did it.

It was near the end of the year when Dumbledore made an announcement that problem was solved and that there will be no more petrifications. After that the last month of school went without any incidents.

That summer Harry learned that his sensei was sick. He had cancer and will die within a year, but before that he wanted to teach Harry as much of his knowledge as he could. Harry was very upset to learn that, since his sensei was only person he considered a friend. Because of that Harry spend almost all time in dojo and went home only to sleep. Another reason why Harry avoided home unless absolutely necessary was because this year Dursley didn't left for vacation, since Vernon's sister Marge was visiting. And he and Marge didn't get along, so he tried to stay out of her way as much as possible.

Soon it was time for another school year. Before leaving Harry said his goodbye to his sensei since most likely he will be dead by next summer.

At the train ride to school Harry met a dementor. For some reason it made his scar explode with horrible pain. After dementor left he was visited by Malfoy and Harry again trashed him and his followers. Harry was considering demanding payment from them for satisfying their masochist tendencies. His loyal fanboy and wana be wife also tried to stick near him all the time.

Now they found a reason for it. Sirius Black a mass murderer escaped Azkaban, and was supposedly looking for Harry in order to kill him, since he stopped his master as a toddler. And his fanboy and fangirl proclaimed themself his bodyguards. Harry wondered what he did in past life to deserve this. The year went without any incident, not counting when Black tried to enter Griffindor common room. Harry didn't understand why Griffindor, since he was a Ravenclaw, maybe his prayer were heard and Black came to kill his fanboy and his sister. But he doubted it was the case.

It was the end of the year Harry was returning from last Hogsmeat trip when a big black dog appeared in his path. Dog was wounded. It had a big wound on its ribcage and was losing blood very fast. He took out his wand to protect himself in case of attack. Then he felt a horrible pain from his scar and dropped on his knees, because of pain he couldn't think properly. And then a dementor appeared. Harry didn't see how dog turned in to a human. Sirius Black tried to get to Harry but was blocked by dementor. Since he was weakened from his wound he was unable to run away. He received dementors kiss. Then dementor turned to Harry and first sucked a piece of soul from his head and then tried to kiss him, but as soon as Voldemort's soul left pain was gone as well, Harry not wanting to die in desperation cast a Patronus and after that lost consciousness.

When Harry woke up he found himself in hospital wing. Madam Pompey told him that he was almost kissed by a dementor and he was unconscious for a week and today was the day when train leave home, and then left. Then came Dumbledore and asked from Harry to tell what happened. Harry explained what he remembered. Dumbledore told that Sirius Black was kissed and that Harry has nothing to fear about. It's not like Harry really cared about it.

When Harry returned to Dursley he learned that his sensei passed away one month ago, this saddened him a lot. Harry grieved for his loss. Even his relatives noticed that he was acting different. Then on his birthday he received an owl from Gringotts asking him to meet his account manager as soon as he will have time.

Next day Harry went to Gringotts where he learned that he now has access to his mother's and family vault. Also he will need to perform a minor ritual and then he will be able to access Black family vault. Since his grandmother and godfather were Blacks he is heir to Black family now. But he decided to do it another day. He visited his mother's vault and took out only item there a trunk. When he returned to Dursley he opened the trunk and found there some weird items. Also there was a letter from his mother. Harry read the letter and learned that his mother was an unspeakable and in war with Voldemort on her watch there opened a dimensional portal and a men fell through. He was dead, and items in trunk were taken from him. Since it was war and she didn't trust anyone, she never reported it and disposed of the body and hid his items in Gringotts vault. She never had time to examine it, and before she and James went in hiding she wrote this letter in case something happens to her.

Harry looked in trunk and took out of there three red and white balls, some small red computer, an amber stone with a fire insignia on it, a dark purple stone that radiated blue aura and some electronic device with unknown purpose. Also there was a small container with some samples that looked like blood.

Harry turned red computer on and began to look through options. First he looked through information about computer itself and learned that it was called Pokedex.

Information on Pokedex was:

An item used by Tamers. It's a multi-purpose hand-held computer. It is capable of giving tips to Tamers, scanning a pokegirl for info, displaying what the Tamer currently has in storage or with them, and several other things depending on how the Tamers customizes their Pokedex. A Pokedex is registered to one person, and after that can never be changed.

Harry also read who Tamers were.

Info he read was:

A Tamer is a person whose primary job is to make sure that the Feral Pokegirls of the world don't finish what Sukebe tried to do. In order to do this, they must "Tame" other Pokegirls to fight for them, as the only effective way to fight a Pokegirl is with another Pokegirl.

There was a lot of information in Pokedex. What Harry read was every male's wet dream came true. Dimension from which these items originally came was very different from his. For one there was a huge war around 300 years ago. It was started by some genius scientist and mage Jim Sukotto Sukebe. He created Pokegirls to be his loyal servants and soldiers. Pokegirls are genetically combined humans with animals. But many pokegirls switched sides in war because their loyalty switched after Taming. Taming is basically a different word for sex in that dimension. Pokegirls that don't get Taming become Feral. Basically they lose their human intelligence and become no better than animals. After pokegirls begun switching sides Sukube soon lost. Feral pokegirls are dangerous to community, so people began to catch them and tame. There are many types of pokegirls; each has her strengths and weaknesses, but one is common all pokegirls are female.

The more Harry red the more he was interested in that dimension. From data he read the owner of this red computer also known as Pokedex was a scientist. His main are of research was Blood Gifts. It seems that male children of humans and pokegirls sometime inherit some trait from their mothers. Like strength, stamina, speed and many more. The container he found contained samples of Blood Gifts.

The red and white balls were called pokeballs.

Information Harry read was about them was:

Technology for this item was designed from stolen blueprints from one of Sukebe's labs. This item allows a Tamer to catch a Pokegirl and keep them in a container the size of a large baseball. Pokeballs are electronically registered to the one that owns them with a Pokedex.

Pokegirls kept in a Pokeball are normally subjected to pleasure/pain training to obey their Tamer, during which they are instructed to repeat phrases of submissiveness and obedience. Compliance and obedience are rewarded with sexual pleasure. Resistance and defiance is punished with mild but shocking pain and nausea. Despite being physically in a state of suspended animation, a Pokegirl is still awake while inside a Pokeball in order to undergo the training. Pokegirls report that time seems much longer inside the Pokeball, with minutes seeming like hours to them. Pokegirls who are fully compliant with the training are able to ignore it, and can even sleep.

In order for a Tamer to catch a Pokegirl they don't own yet, they normally have to weaken the Pokegirl so she won't resist the power of the Pokeball. This is due to the fact that the pokegirls own energy may be too much for a pokeball to contain if she is completely healthy, however, this is only a common theory amongst tamers. There are few amongst the league governments who know the full truth.

Pokegirl in a pokeball can be transported back to storage where they can undergo healing and Taming cycles. Catching a pokegirl in a pokeball links that pokeball to that Pokegirl. Until the data is wiped from it, it cannot be used to capture another Pokegirl, and its recovery beam will only affect the pokegirl it's keyed to.

Pokeballs are registered to the Tamer who uses them by having information loaded into them via a Pokedex. All pokeballs act as contraceptives, more as an added precaution against parthenogenesis than anything else, since Pokegirls aren't fertile until they become Pokewomen.

Harry wanted to read more but it was already very late and tomorrow he wanted to go through the ritual at Gringotts. Next day after breakfast Harry went to Gringotts to perform the ritual.

He needed to stand in the middle of pentagram; drink a potion and goblins will do the rest. When ritual was almost finished Harry felt very weak and lost consciousness.

Harry woke in what looked like a hospital room. He felt fine, the weakness completely gone. Then in to the room came a goblin.

_"I am healer Granz. You were unconscious for two hours Mister Potter. I'm afraid I have bad news for you. When we performed diagnostic scans to find what was wrong with you we found that until recent you had a piece of soul in you that was removed not long ago"_ said goblin. Harry was shocked that there was someones soul inside him. He asked _"And what does it mean. Are there any lasting effects of this soul being in my body?_

_"I'm afraid that removing the soul did more damage that keeping it the way it was. You now have a hole in your core Mister Potter and soon you will lose all your magic. You will become a muggle. I am saddened to say there is no cure."_ Replied healer

Harry was in shock. He will become a muggle never again to use magic. Harry was thinking of what will become of him. Since he knew wizarding law quite well he knew that muggle can't own any magical money or property. He will lose all his belongings. He asked "_Do you know whose soul was it?"_

_"We were able to identify where that soul was in your body. It was leached to you thought your scar. So obviously it belonged to Dark Lord. The soul fragment also called Horcruxes is very evil magic. And it means that Dark Lord it still alive"_ replied Healer

That was too much information to take in. Harry asked to lead him to exit from bank, after saying that he needed time to think and that he will be back another day. Harry went back to Dursleys. He had a lot on his mind. First he will never be able to perform magic again it was sad but he never really got too absorbed by it he will miss it but not to a degree that he will suffer without it.

The problem was that he will lose all his magical items and money. And of course there was Dark Lord. From what he learned today he will be back, and he won't say thank you to Harry for banishing him. How will he defend himself from him?

Harry decided to read a bit more about different dimension in hope to distraction from his current problems. While reading Harry found out was the purpose of last device that he couldn't identify. It was dimension teleporter. That gave Harry a new idea to think about. He could jump to pokegirl dimension, after all if he will stay in his own dimension he will lose magic in less then two weeks and lose all his possessions, and when Dark Lord will return he will surely die. In Pokegirl dimension he will be able to build a new life. He will be able to travel the world, gather loyal pokegirls and train them. Later in life if he will get bored from being Tamer he can always become Breeder or Researcher or even a Gym Leader. He will have so many options unlike in his dimension where he will probably die before he will turn first he needed to make some preparations. Harry began to look through his books on spells that he may use in new dimension while he still had magic.

Next day he went to Gringotts and made them an offer if they will find him Felix Felicis potion as much as they can and rare books on runes he will pay double their usual price. He also asked if they had any ritual that could give him ability's from a blood. Harry learned that they indeed had such a ritual but it will cost him 7 million galleons. Harry knew he had 7 million in Potter vault and 3 millions in Black vault so he agreed. He gave gobbling container with blood samples. At home he looked through all available samples and chosen the ones he wanted.

He had chosen:

**Balance**

Description: An individual with this Blood Gift has an incredible sense of orientation. They never feel dizzy or disoriented, and thus never experience vertigo or motion-sickness. They have an almost uncanny ability to stand on things that others would tumble off of, and can perform incredible feats of balance, i.e. running across a tightrope without falling.

**Boost**

Description: A person with this Gift gains an incredible rush of adrenaline in times of stress. Strength, speed, reflexes, endurance, all of them skyrockets to unbelievable levels, letting a person under the effect of Boost do superhuman feats for a time. This Gift cannot be used at will, only when the Gifted individual is under stress extreme enough to send a surge of panic through them.

**Cold Resistance**

Description: The most standard of Ice-related Blood Gifts, though sometimes people with a strong Fire pokegirl background can have it as well. A person with this is unaffected by most cold. They don't register that freezing things are far below temperature and don't take any sort of cold damage. A Tamer with this Blood Gift can easily Tame Ice-types without using protective ointments or hot people with this Blood Gift can resist truly epic amounts of cold, to the point where even Ice-type attacks can be shrugged off. Such a person can never enter any form of cryogenic sleep.

**Fast Healing**

Description: While not true regeneration, a person with this Gift will find that their wounds close quickly. Basically, this Gift accelerates the body's natural healing processes. Bruises, cuts, and marks all fade quickly. Broken limbs take around half the usual time to heal. Even some mortal wounds can be survived, although this is very touch-and-go. In extremely rare cases, this Blood Gift does indeed provide the person with true regeneration. More usually, variations of this Gift just grant stronger healing powers for the person with it.

**Fireborn**

Description: Subject cannot be burned. Some with this Blood Gift don't feel the heat and some can get mild burns from extensive heat.

**Flexibility**

Description: Subjects with flexibility can get into amazing positions. Ones that no sane person would even try are child's play to them. I've heard that they can be more inventive than other Tamers in the Taming room. An extra plus is that they have an easier time avoiding stray attacks in a pokegirl fight.

**Hardheaded**

Description: Subjects bodies are extremely thick and compact. They all exhibited higher endurance and stamina against pokegirl attacks. The only exception being the non-physical and non-sex-related ones.

**Hyper Speed**

Description: The subjects have a tendency to run everywhere. They're commonly noted as track stars. No benefits other than speed have been found.

**Longevity**

Description: Even if a person is born with this Blood Gift, it doesn't kick in until puberty. A person who has this Gift had their aging slowed by a factor of ten. Whereas your average human lives around 75 years, this person will live for around 600 years or so.

**Mimetic Memory**

Description: Show the subject a move with your body and he can copy it perfectly. Not uncommon in martial arts, it is perhaps more useful in teaching as they seem to have an understanding of how to tell people how to move the way they are. Tamers with this ability have been proven to have well-trained and healthy pokegirl teams that are harder to beat than their level suggests.

**Night Vision**

Description: A person with this Gift has eyes that are formed in such a way as to be able to catch ambient light better than normal people's eyes, letting them see in the dark much better. A person with this Gift still cannot see in utter blackness, but a starry, clear night sky with no moon showing is often enough that they can see as well as they could in daylight. A person with this Gift has eyes that shine like a cat's if viewed from the proper angle in the dark.

**Nightwalker**

Description: The good version of insomnia. The subjects never seem to get tired and never look like they need sleep, throught they can sleep if they want to.

**Poison Immunity**

Description: Subjects can take any poison thrown at him, as long as it isn't heavily acidic. Acid burns do not count as a poison effect apparently.

**Recovery**

Description: This Blood Gift can come from almost any pokegirl ancestry. This Gift gives the Tamer the ability to deal with pain and exhaustion much better than other people. While it doesn't actually heal their wounds or restore their vitality, Recovery does let them get over exhaustion or pain much more quickly than they would otherwise. A Tamer with this Blood Gift can get it up many times before finally having to stop and a Tamer with this Blood Gift and that of Endurance is one that almost always can make his pokegirls very happy.

**Regeneration**

Description: A person with this Blood Gift heals no faster than a normal human and he ages normally, but he regains body limbs. He is slightly more susceptible to diseases while a limb is growing back, but not more than an open wound would cause.

In two weeks' time a hand will grow back, it will hurt to touch it while it's growing and it hurts to use it for the first week after it's usable. But it is there.

Bigger limbs take longer time of course. About a month for a whole arm, two for both arms together. To kill a person with this Blood Gift you'd need to remove one or two vital organs from the body.

**Stone Finder**

Description: Subjects can easily pinpoint nearby elemental stones. It is in fact quite uncanny. Ultimately, very useful.

**Strength**

Description: This Blood Gift can come from any pokegirl who is known for having powerful strength. A person with this Blood Gift is much stronger than ordinary humans. The range varies among people with this Gift, and training and workouts do make a difference. Even those who are lax in their training though can still lift things that would crush others.

**Strong Constitution**

Description: This Gift allows a person to deal with toxins, poisons, and diseases much better than other people. Harmful substances or diseases that enter a gifted person's body have a much harder time affecting this person, and do so to a much lesser degree.

**Teleport**

Description: Subject is in danger of teleporting (and throwing up) whenever they get very emotional. Always teleports to somewhere relevant to what's on their mind at the time. Control is possible, but it demands constant watchfulness and focus.

**Toughness**

Description: A person with this Gift is hard to hurt. Whereas Recovery lets them get over pain fast, this Blood Gift actually makes a person harder to damage. Blows and strikes against them just don't wound the Gifted individual as much as they would someone else.

**Trainer**

Description: Subject seem to know instinctively what to do to increase (train up) the abilities of any pokegirls on an individual basis. They took one look at my lab help and gave suggestions that nearly doubled their effectiveness in fighting.

**Hunter**

Description: In war when Sukube's pokegirls began to betray him he made Hunters. Assassin class pokegirls. But they were not of one specie. They were among all pokegirls types hiding like common pokegirls and killing traitors.

Personal note of researcher: I was able to find one Hunter pokegirl and obtain her DNA for study. From here DNA I found Hunter genome.

Through it was not a blood gift Harry will use it in ritual.

And now he once again he stood in the middle of pentagram and chanting goblins around him. When they finished chanting he felt a horrible pain that made him pass out immediately. When he woke up he was in the same hospital room as before.

When healer came in and asked him how he was feeling Harry said he was feeling great. And indeed he felt great. He no longer needed glasses he saw perfectly without them. He also felt energized. His body muscular from training looked like they were made of a rock. He was very happy with the results of the ritual. Goblin also told him that they were able to obtain 5 vials of Felix Felicis, and 5 rare books on runes. It will cost him 2 million galleons. That left him with 1 million and 100 thousand in his vault.

Harry then visited Black Family Vault and Potters. He took all books on runes he could find and some books to look through for useful spells. Harry also found a magical sword in Potter Family vault that he liked. He asked goblins to put a dimension pocket rune on his right hand where he will keep his sword. Then he went to Madam Malkin's where he ordered: 2x black boots, 2x black cargo pants,2x black tea shirts and 2x coats with cleaning charm, protection charms from weather, self-fitting and self-repairing. But instead of charms he asked for runes to be places with same results as if charms. Malkin said it will cost 20 thousand, since runes cost ten times more than charms. Harry agreed.

The reason why Harry preferred runes over charms was easy runes last 4 times longer than charms, and since he will become muggle soon he won't be able to recast them, but reading pokedex he found a pokegirl that some pokegirls are capable to use magic, so he hoped he will be able to teach them Runes. He hoped to get magical pokegirl in his harem when he will become a tamer. .He also went to shop for travelers. There he brought two magical tents. One fully equipped bedroom and second tent with kitchen. He paid 1 million galleons for each. He also brought a backpack which was expanded inside and had feather weight rune on it. All equipment cost so much because again instead charms he asked to use runes on them. Then Harry went back to muggle world where he brought food supplies to last him two months. Now when he had all he needed he was prepared to depart.

Harry was sitting in his new clothes in his room at Private Drive. He had a traveling bag on his back, his supplies all in there. He took a dimension teleporter device. It had energy only for one jump. Harry activated it, and with a bright flash of light Harry Potter disappeared from his home dimension.

**=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/ ****=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=**

**Basically it will be Harry Potter in pokegirl world, but I will modify some laws of pokegirl world. So those who read pokegirl stories before here will be some difference. But then again that's the point of fanfics.**

Reasons why Harry took only Felix Felicis potion is because he's not human anymore and it is only potion that anyone can drink no matter the specie, at least in this fic. And rune books for magical pokegirls. Human magic and pokegirl magic is different so he won't be able to teach his girls spells, but runes are same in any dimension. Please point me my mistakes so I could improve my writing and this story.

Blood Gift were taken from pokegirl . org

**Researchers** make up the more traditional half of Pokégirl Academia; they working in closed environments, preform structured expirimentation, and publish research. Many researchers are employed by the Leagues in official capacities, whilst others hold tenure in University settings. Generally, researchers are pulled from the more intellectual portion of the population, and, as such, many have been noted to have elitistic attitudes and hold themselves to be above most of the populace. Like Watchers, however, those seeking recognition usually specialize, and their harems, generally made up of breeds that assist with their research, are rarely above four.

**Breeder** an occupation that gives a person the right to own as many pokegirls as he or she can possibly handle. Often, Breeders were once Gym Leaders or even Researchers who became attached to one or more pokegirls and start to raise pokegirls in a large area, often referred to as a Ranch. Some Breeders were once tamers, and these are among the more successful breeders, as they train their charges as well as just providing an important service to the world. Among the services rendered are the following:  
>1. Protect certain pokegirl breeds from becoming extinct.<br>2. Provide pokegirls to beginning tamers.  
>3. Enable trade between leagues utilizing the pokegirls that are needed in leagues other than where the breeder's ranch is located.<br>4. Teach pokegirls (both domestic and feral) to communicate and provide skills that make them useful in society.  
>5. Discover new breeds of pokegirls or to find new uses for the ones already known.<br>A pokegirl breeder has no true limit to their 'harems'. However, a Breeder may only have a personal harem of up to five pokegirls, and may collect as many others as they can provide for within their ranch. Breeders, although they are rarely monitored by the leagues, are required to provide the facilities needed to house, clothe (if applicable), teach, support, and train pokekits, pokegirls, and tamers when needed, and are often required to support nearby population centers during times of need. Most ranches follow a rather utilitarian method of housing their charges, and almost every ranch follows at least a certain guideline when it comes to building their establishment.  
>There are several advantages to those Pokegirls raised by a Breeder. Being raised in a human environment means they grow up with a human mentality, developing skills and personality that a Feralborn cannot. While lacking the strength and toughness of a Pokegirl who grew up in the wild, their ability to communicate and handle other tasks make them more versatile than a Feralborn. Breeders are the most laxly monitored group, as they develop understandable if otherwise unacceptable bonds with their charges. Some rely entirely on Breeding Chambers, while others produce Pokegirl children in less distant fashion.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**I Have rewrote all chapters and combined first two chapters. Hopefully there are now less mistakes. Maybe story will be better to read now. Don't forget to review. **

**=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/ ****=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/**

It was a daytime in the Pokegirl dimension when in the middle of forest there was a flash of light. Some might have mistaken it for a lightning strike, but there was not a cloud in the sky. The flash of light disappeared as fast as it appeared. When it died on the ground lay a body of a teenager.

With a groan teenager began to get up. When he finally picked himself from the ground he stood 5'6 in height, dressed in black cargo pants, black t-shirt and black coat. On his back he had a traveling backpack. The green eyed teen looked around his surroundings. He was in the middle of a forest with no sight of civilization.

Harry hoped that teleporter worked and that he really was in the pokegirl dimension and not simply teleported somewhere in his own or it would be very short journey. He looked around to choose which direction to go. There was no sight of a road anywhere, so he decided to go in direction with least trees. Harry was walking for some hours and still hasn't found anything that could give him some clues where he was. Only thing he was sure about was that he wasn't in United Kingdom since landscape and surrounding flora were different from UK. It was also a lot warmer. It took him another hour to find a road. Harry stood on the road and thought which way to go when on the other side of road he heard some rustles in bushes. From bushes came out a human looking creature, it was obviously a female judging by her C cup breast.

Now Harry was sure he was in pokegirl dimension. Since female in front of him couldn't be human. She was same height as him, had a light green skin and same color shoulder length hair; her eyes had multiply shades of green. There also seems to be leaves grooving from her wrists and neck. While checking her out Harry got a hardon. He was a teenager with raging hormones and here before him stood a naked beauty. He noticed that pokegirl was also studying him and by the way her eyes stared and his crouch she noticed his erection.

When she torn her eyes from his crouch and looked in his eyes, even virgin like Harry knew what she wanted from him. In her eyes he saw such lust and horniness that he almost came just from that look.

Pokegirl began gracefully move to him, she swayed her hips, with each step her breast bounced. Harry was hypnotized by her erotic movements. When pokegirl reached him she leaned to him and passionately kissed him. Harry was lost in the kiss. He forgot that he needed to be careful with a feral pokegirl since she might harm or even kill him while taming, but at the moment he didn't care, since he was lost in lust.

**Lemon Warning**

When they finally broke the kiss Harry took his wand from a pocked and waved it at himself, all his clothes and backpack immediately disappeared from him and appeared on the ground nearby, he threw his wand on top of his clothes. Pokegirl moaned in approval when she saw him naked. She took his 8' inch cock in her hand and began to slowly wank him. Harry moaned in pleasure, her hand on his cock felt amazing, he leaned to kiss her, their tongues battled for domination, no one seems to be winning, pokegirl because of her feral state and Harry because he had no experience.

Harry reached with his right hand and cupped her left breast in his hand. It felt soft and firm. Harry began to knead her breast. Pokegirl moaned in pleasure and increased her movements on his cock. His left hand he put between her legs. He put two fingers in her pussy and began to finger her, pokegirl stopped kissing and threw her head back, moaning in pleasure he gave her. Harry took her right nipple in his mouth and began to suck on it. So much stimulation was too much for pokegirl and she came.

It took her less than a minute to return from her bliss. She looked at Harry's erection which she still had in her hand. Pokegirl kneeled before him and took head of his cock in her mouth. She used her tongue to lick his head while she stroked the rest of his cock.

Harry never experienced such pleasure. When she wanked him it felt great to feel someone else's hand on his cock, but now was first time when someone took his cock in their mouth.

Soon pokegirl removed her hand from his cock and took more of him in her mouth. She was able to take about 5' inches, then she began bobbing up and down. Harry didn't last long and soon came in her mouth; pokegirl swallowed all of his cum.

Pokegirl stood up and pushed Harry on the ground and climbed on top of him. She took his cock in her hand and positioned it at her cunt and impaled herself. She began to move on him impaling herself as if her life depended on it. For the first time during the taming Harry felt pain. She was jumping on his cock with such a force that she was hurting him. He put his hands on her hips trying to control her movements but it didn't help. Pokegirl continued to jump on his cock, moaning in pleasure.

Soon her moans increased. Harry also felt he was near cumming, even though he felt pain from her rough jumping on him. Finally pokegirl began trashing and screamed in orgasm, her pussy tightened around his cock and began to milk him, it was last straw for Harry, and he came in pokegirls pussy.

**End of Lemon**

Pokegirl climbed of Harry and cuddled with him in her post orgasmic bliss, soon she fell asleep. Harry felt relieved, he liked having sex with pokegirl but she was rough by the end. His hips hurt, from her riding him. Now that his lust was sated he understood how stupid he was to tame a feral pokegirl. He should have caught her with a pokeball first and then tamed. After all pokeball helped make pokegirl more submissive and obeying and less dangerous.

Harry carefully moved from pokegirl to his backpack. He took out one of his three pokeballs from there and picked his wand from his clothes. Harry knew that pokegirl must be weakened to successfully catch, and since he didn't have another pokegirl to fight her he decided to try petrification spell on sleeping pokegirl. Harry used petrification spell and threw a pokeball at her. Pokegirl disappeared in red light inside pokeball, few seconds later pokeball blinked with red light indicating successful catch.

Harry then looked at his hips, there still was some pain but it was disappearing fast, probably because of his Blood Gifts. He then used a cleaning spell on himself, picked his clothes and dressed.

After dressing Harry took Pokedex from his backpack and scanned pokeball with his first pokegirl

Scan showed:

**BOOBLEAF, the Erotic Arboreal Pokegirl**

**Type**: Near Human

**Element**: Plant

**Frequency**: Uncommon in Johto and Opal League, Rare in all others.

**Diet**: vegetarian

**Role**: horticulture

**Libido**: Average to High

**Strong Vs**: Electric, Rock, Ground, Plant, Water

**Weak Vs**: Bug, Fire, Flying, Ice, Poison

**Attacks**:

Whip,

Razor Leaf,

Catnip Kiss,

Solar Beam,

Tackle,

Leaf Shield,

Vine Bondage

**Enhancements**:

Strong skin,

Flora kinesis,

Immune to pollen and spore based attacks,

Pleasing aroma

**Evolves**:

Driad (Leaf Stone),

Scarecrow (Dusk Stone),

Juganium (Normal),

Iron Chef (Cooking T2 + Heavy Metal)

**Evolves** **From**: Chikotit (normal)

While most girls go through changes when they evolve, few have changes as drastic as those of an evolving Chikotit. Whereas a Chikotit before evolution is a perfect example of a "Plain Jane", after becoming a Boobleaf everything changes. She becomes, in a word, stunning.

Boobleafs generally gain about 5'-7' inches of height, putting them around 5'6 usually. Her skin retains the light green color it had before, though in some cases it deepens into an olive color. Her bust increases by anywhere from one to two full sizes. However, the biggest changes taking place are not on her body, but her face.

Gone are the plain looks that were the defining feature of the Chikotit. In their place is a face that would make any tamers jaw drop. Flawless skin, full lips, sharp chin, and perfect eyebrows all make for a stunning girl, but again it is her eyes that define this breed. When one looks into a Boobleaf's eyes, one sees a kaleidoscope of shades of green ranging from bright emerald to deep moss. Looking at these eyes for the first time can be compared to one's first taming, and many tamers have been left breathless after seeing a Boobleaf for the first time.

Another prominent change that takes place is the seeds around their wrist sprout into small leaves. These leaves have a soothing aroma, and are often harvested to be sold for use in aromatherapy or tea. Harvesting these leaves doesn't hurt the girl in any way, though it takes a few days for the leaves to regrow. During this time, the girl is unable to use any skills that require leaves as a medium (i.e. Razor Leaf, Leaf Shield, etc).

Another set of seeds grow around her neck, but there are unusable for any techniques and do not sprout until the next evolution.

However, looks are not the only things that change when a Chikotit evolves. After evolution, the Boobleaf gains a mild form of flora kinesis that allows better control over her attacks. What this means is that her vine whip and razor leaf attacks very rarely miss, and often hit it in vital or weak areas of the opponent's body. This special ability also grants her access to the Leaf Shield technique, a powerful defensive technique that makes feral Boobleaves hard to catch. When using this technique, the leaves on her body separate from her, and then begin to rotate around her body. They then rapidly grow and stiffen until they are around 3x3 feet and are as hard as boards. When using this technique, the Boobleaf must focus all of her attention on maintaining control over the leaves; because of this the girl is unable to do any other attacks until she drops the shields. This does not mean that the Boobleaf is unable to attack, as some seem fond of using the giant leaves to attack and distract opponents. A common technique used by tamers is to have a fire type ignite the leaves, and then have the Boobleaf use these leaves to inflict horrible burns on the opponent.

To researchers, the Boobleaf's other abilities (those beside her looks and battling skills) are what make this breed so interesting. Boobleaves are very affiliated with plants. While other plant types are invigorated and strengthened by the sun, the Boobleaf actually gains vital nutrients just by being in direct sunlight. While this does not completely remove the need to eat, a Boobleaf has a very, very small appetite.

When it comes to taming, Boobleaves are fairly compliant. Like their previous form, if they are doing it with someone the love and respect then they will be utterly submissive and willing to do anything to please their tamer. Female tamers are especially fond of Boobleaves, as the control they now have over their vines allows them to use the Vine Bondage technique, as well as some others not recognized by the Sex League Battling Officials. Said officials are still trying to get information on the Tenticoo Wape game Boobleaves like to play with female tamers. No such tamer has willingly come forth with information.

In the wild, Boobleaves can be found sunbathing or tending to the grove of trees they often "adopt". The generally don't attack travelers, unless the area of the forest under their control is directly threatened that is. For this reasons, logging companies are highly recommended to send surveying teams to determine if the area they want to cut down is under to protection of a feral Boobleaf, or worse, feral Juganium. Said companies take Feral Boobleaves very seriously, as more than one group of loggers has mysteriously disappeared. It is no surprise that Elf Queens are very fond of this breed.

Catching a feral Boobleaf can be a difficult task, as they often use the Leaf Shield technique at first sign of danger. It is suggested that you surround the girl with the rest of your harem, cutting of any roads of escape. Pound the girl, and then ball her as soon as the shields drop.

Thresholding into a Boobleaf is not an uncommon event in the Johto League. When it does happen, it is generally taken well as the girl is usually just relived she didn't turn into a Chikotit.

After reading all information on Boobleaf, Harry thought it was not a bad start. He was less than a day in this dimension and already had his first pokegirl. Harry picked his backpack and after finally choosing which direction to move began his journey. Harry kept walking until sun began to set. He then decided to make a camp.

He removed one of two tents he had from the backpack and set it up. Inside tent was magically expanded, from furniture there was a king size bed in the end of room, at the right side of room there were two couches and a table between them, at the left side of the room there were two cabins, one with toilet inside and second cabin with the shower. It cost a lot of money to Harry to install Runes for water and cleaning runes in toilet and shower, but he was sure it will be worth it, since he will be spending a lot of time in the wild.

Harry decided he needed to get to know his pokegirl, so he released his Boobleaf from pokeball. Pokegirl appeared from red light and looked around. When her gaze found Harry she looked at him questionably.

Since she was feral born she couldn't speak, and anyway she was still in taming shock anyway. When pokegirl is first time tamed by her new master, they form An Alpha Bond. This bond helps pokegirl fight her feral state, but accepting someone as her master makes pokegirl go in taming shock, she lose ability to speak anything besides her specie name, even if she knew how to speak properly before. Taming shock might last from one day to several weeks.

Harry took one of his Speech T2 from backpack and used it on her. It still will take time for her to begin talking, but at least now she will understand him. Harry explained to her that he was her new master and that her name will be Wendy. Boobleaf looked happy at receiving a name. She dragged him to bed where they spend most of the night taming, until they fell asleep.

Next morning Harry packed his tent back in to the backpack, recalled Wendy to her pokeball and put in in his pocket, since he couldn't be seen with a pokegirl yet, until he will get his Tamer license. Harry continued walking same road since it should lead him somewhere. Half day in to the journey he saw a river to the left side of the road, but that wasn't what caught his interest, since he had enough water supplies. What caught his interest was a pokegirl near river; she was obviously trying to catch some fish. Harry silently came closer to pokegirl, took out his Pokedex and scanned her.

Scan showed:

**CATGIRL, the Friendly Feline Pokegirl**

**Type**: Near Human (Feline Animorph)

**Element**: Normal

**Frequency**: Uncommon

**Diet**: Human style foods (Favors fish and milk products)

**Role**: Foot Solider, Scout

**Libido**: Average

**Strong Vs**: Ghost

**Weak Vs**: Fighting

**Attacks**:

Quick Attack,

Tail Slap,

Sand Attack,

Snarl,

Smirk,

Pounce,

Kitten's Roar,

Fury Swipes,

Foresight,

Sabre Claw

**Enhancements**:

Enhanced Speed (x3),

Enhanced Agility(x4),

Enhanced Senses (Hearing, Sight) (x3),

Enhanced Reflexes (x3),

Night Vision,

Enhanced Balance

**Evolves**:

Cabbit (Orgasm),

Pussycat (Normal),

Griffon (Angel Stone),

Cheetit (Metal Jacket),

Cheshire (Psi Cyrstal),

Shaguar (Ice Crystal),

Tigress (battle stress),

Catfish (Water Stone),

Mistoffeles (Mana Crystal),

Catnip (Leaf Stone),

Firecat (Fire Stone),

Phaenine (Bird E-Metal)

**Evolves** **From**: Kitten (Normal)

Thought to be one of the very first evolutions created, Catgirls are a widespread and variable breed, based on the domesticated cat. Used in the Revenge War as a second staging point for other more powerful breeds of feline pokegirls, Catgirls remain a popular choice for beginning tamers, though some prefer this breed's pre-evolutionary form. This feline breed tends to lean towards the more human appearing range of appearance, though more animalistic forms of near human have been noted in the breed.

The typical Catgirl stands an average of 4.5-5 feet in height, with a modest bust size of around a C cup though instances of low B or high D have been reported. In the rarer animalistic forms of the breed, individuals may sport full body fur, but partial body fur has been recorded more often, particularly appearing on the forearms and forelegs. All members of the breed have feline ears, functional claws, and usually a tail that is 2/3 their heights, depending on the domestic cat breed that is prevalent in the Catgirl. Of note are Manx, Sphinx, Rex, and Edo-Bobtail Catgirls. Manx based members of this feline breed have no tails, and Edo-Bobtails have very short, stubby tails. Sphinx and Rex based individuals are among the oddest of this feline breed, as they have either very short curly fur/hair (Rex) or nearly no hair/fur at all.

Catgirls have a wide range of personalities, much like the Kitten. Personalities range from lazy to hyperactive, silly to serious; the breed should be taken on an individual basis. Many do share a common cat-like demeanor, though given what is written about pre-Sukebe domestic cats, this is just as variable. Luckily, the breed shares an average human intelligence, and tends to pick up concepts easily. For this reason, some ferals of the breed have taught themselves how to open doors or to press buttons to try and get at food when living near human habitations.

When pitted against other relatively common pokegirls, Catgirls are usually adequate battlers, though some individuals are better than others. The breed is noted to have powerful leg muscles, allowing this feline type to travel twice as fast as a human. Also, the average Catgirl will find that she can learn kicking or leg-based attacks much easier than other normal type breeds. As such, these normal types can sometimes be a good training partner for an Amazonlee. Strong friendships often arise amongst the two breeds, which in turn, makes many members of the breed feel slightly disdainful against Amazonkapoeera, though this feeling is not as intense as an Amazonlee's. Outside of their speed and kicking techniques, Kitten's Roar and Foresight are innate abilities allowing the breed to both disrupt battle and predict an opponent's moves.

Preferences for taming are just as variable as the breed's personalities, though a tendency to adjust to their tamers preferences is noted as in most pokegirls. Many studies have noted that this feline breed often becomes highly energetic shortly before rainstorms, which usually manifests itself as an increased desire for taming. The same holds true for the new moon, and Researchers speculate that this is the feline DNA at work in the pokegirl. While the exact reason is uncertain, tamers should note that this is an increased desire, not an increase in Libido.

Ferals are predators, and a bit more successful than their unevolved sisters. Primarily solitary, family groups of pokekits with their mother are usually the reason this breed is found in any large number. Like the Kitten breed, Catgirls occasionally form large social networks where food is plentiful, making them a common nuisance along with their pre-evolution. Should the two breeds be found as ferals in a social network, Catgirls are often the most dominant.

Threshold directly into a Catgirl is common, and happens often with feline ancestry. One of the faster thresholds, this transformation often happens over the course of 12 hours, and most often while the thresholder is sleeping. Girls who are awake experience slight headaches and itchiness of the head and tailbone areas, and the transformation happens visibly. Thresholders are often shipped off to ranches or sold as pets.

Harry read through information and thought that Catgirl was not very impressive pokegirl unless you wanted a pet, but she had many evolutions that were powerful. He decided to catch her. Harry used a silencing spell on his feet and carefully moved to pokegirl. She was so occupied with catching fish that she didn't notice him. Harry used same petrification spell as on Boobleaf. Catgirl fell on the ground unable to move. Harry threw a pokeball at her and she disappeared in red light. Few seconds later pokeball blinked red indicating successful catch. Harry thought how easy it was to catch pokegirls with magic, but sadly in a week he will lose it.

Harry put pokeball with his new pokegirl in his pocket and continued to walk. In another three hours he saw some buildings in distance. He hoped he finally found some town. There he will be able to find what League he was at, since he didn't even know what continent he landed on. When he came closer he was sure that there was some civilization there.

When he entered town he saw that it obviously saw better days. Buildings looked old and in need of reparation. Harry walked around for some time looking for towns Professor, since in most towns Professor took your Tamer test and gave you your starter pokegirl. Frustrated at not finding anything

Harry asked a passing old man where he could find a Professor of this town. After receiving instructions it was easy to find him.

He stood near Professors Research Center and gathered his thought. Harry knew that he will have to use magic on Professor in order to become Tamer, since legally he didn't exist in this world. It was very dark magic. Harry used oclumency to calm himself and entered.

There in the lobby he was met by a cat type pokegirl. Harry thought it was one of Catgirls evolutions but wasn't sure and he couldn't scan her since he wasn't supposed to have a pokedex yet. Pokegirl greeted him and asked his reason for visit. Harry told her he was there for his Tamers test.

Pokegirl told him to wait in the lobby and went to speak with Professor. When she returned she led him to Professors office, and then returned back to the lobby. Harry was glad that pokegirl left, since now she won't be able to interfere with his plan. When Harry entered office he was greeted by middle aged men.

"_I am Professor Rick. Are you here to take you're Tamer test young men?"_ asked professor.

Harry didn't answer; instead he took out his wand and pointed it at professor. Before professor could do anything he cast Imperius Curse on him. Harry practiced this spell on animals but never on humans so he hoped that the spell will work. He knew he will need it to make an identity for himself in new world. Noticing blank look on professor's face he realized spell worked.

"_What is the name of this town and League? "_asked Harry

"_Blood League, Shag Village"_ replied professor in monotone. Harry knew that his spell didn't work perfectly, because if it had Professor would have spoken as usual. Properly cast Imperius is very hard to identify. But since Professor obeyed him Harry was satisfied. Before jumping to this dimension Harry researcher what he will need to live here. So now he knew what he needed from Professor.

"_You will enter my data in League. My name is Harry Potter, age 14, born in this town, Tamer and Master Tamer license, and storage license, and advanced storage license; you will give me starter pokegirls of my choice and register an Boobleaf and Catgirl as my pokegirls"_ commanded Harry.

Harry watched as professor began to write in his computer. In ten minutes he said in monotone voice that he was almost finished, only blood sample was needed for identification and to see what blood gifts he might have and to register his starter pokegirls. Professor took a sample of his blood and scanned it. It took ten minutes to receive his blood results.

He had 23 Blood Gifts:

1. Balance

3. Cold Resistance

4. Fast Healing (2x)

5. Fireborn

6. Flexibility

7. Hardheaded

8. Hyper Speed (2x)

9. Longevity

10. Mimetic Memory

11. Night Vision

12. Nightwalker

13. Poison Immunity

14. Recovery

15. Regeneration (2x)

16. Stone Finder

17. Strength (2x)

18. Toughness (2x)

19. Strong Constitution

20. Teleport

21. Trainer

22. Agility (2x)

23. Hunter

Harry was pleased that ritual he took in Gringotts was a complete success.

"_Show me all starter pokegirls you have"_ commanded Harry. Professor pulled out a case with five pokeballs and gave it to Harry. Harry scanned them with his illegal Pokedex, since he didn't receive his own yet. Since he 'took' Tamer and Master Tamer test he could take two starter pokegirls. There were two that caught his interest an A-Bra and a Witch.

Harry knew there were magical pokegirls in this dimension for that purpose he took so many Rune books with him. He knew he won't be able to teach them his magic since it was different. For example Goblins couldn't use human magic and humans can't use Goblin magic, but both Goblins and humans could use Runes. So Harry thought anyone with magic will be able to use them since anyone who had magic could use Runes. He hoped to teach Runes to his magical pokegirls.

He scanned both A-Bra and Witch and read:

**WITCH, the Magic User Pokegirl**

**Type**: Very Near Human

**Element**: Magic

**Frequency**: Uncommon (Most of the world), Very Rare (Edo League)

**Diet**: Human-style

**Role**: Magic-users

**Libido**: Average

**Strong Vs**: Magic, Psychic, Fire, Lightning, Ice

**Weak Vs**: Ghost, Normal, Fighting, Rock

**Attacks**:

Spell work,

Witch's Curse,

Barrier,

Aura Barrier,

Mystic Bolt,

Mana Bolt,

Power Bolt,

Reflect

**Enhancements**:

Magic Affinity,

Enhanced Reflexes (x2),

Enhanced Dexterity (x2),

Enhanced Sensitivity (x2)

**Evolves**:

Sorceress (Normal),

Enchantress (Moon Stone),

Elementalist (Angel Stone, Dark Stone, Diamond Stone, Fire Stone, Heavy Metal, Ice Crystal, Leaf Stone, Mana Crystal, Psi Crystal, Thunder Stone, Venom Stone, Water Stone, Dusk Stone, Dragon Scale, Round Stone, or Sun Stone),

Puppeteer (Battle stress + Use of Dolls),

Tick-Tock (Dream Stone)

**Evolves** **From**: None

The poster-girl for magic and by far the most common of spell casting Pokegirls, Witches are also the point from which many magic types start their lives and so are a very often used starter girl. Although not the easiest to handle in such a starting role, they're certainly a fine choice, as they have a great deal of potential in terms of variety, both due to the spell casting nature of their primary abilities and to their large range of evolutionary possibilities, and they were one of the first breeds to be tamed in mass during the revenge war, their curiosity and lack of much physical power often leading them to be trapped and captured more easily than other breeds.

Physically, there is no standard appearance for Witches; they run the gauntlet of skin and hair colors, usually depending upon their place of birth and ancestry. The only real common characteristic is that most of the breed is less than six feet tall, with shorter girls definitely being the most common, though this is far from any kind of steadfast rule. Thus, they're one of the hardest to identify from purely physical characteristics, since they're very hard to tell apart from most other very near human breeds or, at least in an unclothed state and when not awake. With their magical abilities, it is rare for a tamer to care enough to prevent his Witch from wearing her choice in clothes when it can be summoned, especially since said choice tends to be flashy, dramatic attire, often with a mystical or astrological theme. However, the true reason it is usually allowed is that an Alpha-bonded Witch usually takes the initiative of finding out her master's tastes and making the clothes attractive to him too, whether that entails a beautiful robe or a skimpy, fantasy sorceress's garb. It should be noted however, that Witches rarely have any skill in enchanting clothes or other items, and if a tamer desires that, a Moon Stone should be used to produce an Enchantress instead.

However, as taking the initiative that way suggests, Witches are also identifiable because they're very intense, energetic girls in most cases, throwing themselves into all of life's endeavors with curiosity and gusto to the point that many tamers cannot keep up with them and will try to find tasks to keep them occupied. Unlike what one might expect, though, a bored Witch is more dangerous than annoying, as most tend to be curious and very ready to experiment, and which such experiments involve untried magic... they can be varying degrees of dangerous, though they more often harm others or the environment than the Witch. However, this can also lead to vary positive results, such as powerful new spells, so it is definitely not to be discouraged, simply watched with caution. In any event, the Witch is an energetic, curious, and often proud Pokegirl who rarely does things in half measures, approaching almost everything in life with a gusto that has led many a tamer's heart to be moved by the energy his Pokegirl put into something minor or become frustrated as all hell because she won't leave him alone about something.

As one would expect, this makes them a rather persistent battler, refusing to give up until they're very solidly beaten in many cases, and that combined with the variety and scope possible with spell casting means Witches have a reputation for winning battles they should not be able to, pounding away again and again until their magical reserves are exhausted or their opponent has fallen. However, lacking any toughness and in fact having vastly more sensitive bodies than humans, many are very ticklish, though exceptions aren't unknown they tend to fare horrible at close range combat, and a Witch's best bet in battle is almost always to keep moving, throwing Mystic Bolts and spells at her foe from a distance whilst keeping up enough of a barrier to ward off at least one hit if the enemy happens to manage to close. However, one should take care in letting a Witch fight a stronger opponent this way, as not only will she likely totally exhaust herself in the attempt, but since the breed lacks enhanced concentration, exhaustion could easily cause her to mess up a spell and have it backfire.

Due to their enhanced sensitivity, though, Witches are practically useless in sex battles; they tend to be frustrated and sensitive, pun not intended, about this lack, and quickly become defensive if teased about it. Teasing as such is a risk with Witches, because some will become aroused rather heavily about being teased over such things, but others will become upset or depressed instead, so it is best to tread carefully here. However, they're far from deficient lovers even beyond that, and although their enhanced sensitivity results in them being easy to bring to climax, their energy and persistence means that their first release will almost never be the last, unless they've learned a spell designed to increase sexual stamina, which is not uncommon. They also tend to be a breed that's happy to try out new and exotic positions, and many discover a liking for them.

Feral Witches are even more persistent than tamed ones, and tend to live in forests where ingredients for spells are most often found. They experiment a great deal, and catching one often yields a girl with some decent spells, if a few scars, though they're not an easy catch, even though they aren't prone to running away, for the reasons above. In fact, a feral Witch could easily fight herself to the point of dying from heat exhaustion or refusing to give up against superior force. They do tend to be more easily caught by those with magic girls, though, as curiosity and the desire to learn stronger magic can sometimes even lead to them voluntarily joining up. As one might expect, they are also a common threshold, marked by extra energy, an interest in magic, and a tendency to become very persistent.

On a final note, there seems to be a superstition passed along amongst Witches about the color red, and a few rumors have been unearthed though most, proud as they are, claim to pay them no mind despite some of the older ones seeming to be afraid of the color that there exists a Witch who wears scarlet, a Witch whose powers are strong enough to change the world entirely. This much seems to indeed be a rumor, however, as no evidence for it has come to light as of 300 AS despite the rumor possibly going as far back as the Revenge War. If anything, it might be thought of as a folk memory of some powerful Witch in that period, though no human records exist that prove this either way.

**A-BRA, the Psychic Snoozer Pokegirl**

**Type:** Near Human

**Element: **Psychic

**Frequency:** Uncommon

**Diet:** human style food

**Role:** Security, Research Assistants, Emergency Rescue

**Libido:** Low

**Strong Vs:** Fighting, Poison, Psychic

**Weak Vs:** Bug, Dark, Ghost

**Attacks: **

Teleport,

Foresight,

Confusion,

Fade

**Enhancements:** Telepathy

**Evolves:**

Ka-D-Bra (normal),

Ishtar (Dusk Stone)

**Evolves From:** None

Known as the premier psychic type throughout the world, the A-bra was originally used as Sukebe's first psychic types. Unfortunately, though he managed to create a psychic human-like Pokegirl, he had no way to anticipate the stresses that using her powers would create in her mind. As a result, and fortunately for the human race, the A-bra Pokegirls require upwards of twelve hours of sleep every day, and even up to 18 hours if she uses her stronger psychic abilities. It was this unfortunate tendency that allowed numerous Pokegirls of this breed to be captured after the war, and even during it- their unfortunate need for sleep after using their powers makes them so tired that not even a retreat order directly from Sukebe himself could rouse an A-bra. Although initially killed on sight (typically while asleep) by human soldiers and by the first tamers as being too powerful to control, soon after the war the A-bra were captured instead and information on psychic types was finally gained. They were among the first psychic types to be captured and brought to the human side.

The A-Bra is a small Pokegirl, rarely exceeding 5'4 in height. Their skin is a goldenrod yellow, though their hair can be any color. Bust size, as their name suggests, is a mere A-cup. Their other defining feature is a pair of "antennae", similar in structure to catfish whiskers, positioned just above their eyebrows. Research strongly suggests that these structures, rarely more than a few inches long, act like conductors for psychic signals, and are used mainly to pick up brain waves and as a way to focus her psychic abilities. Oddly enough, these antennae are also observed in two of her higher evolved forms: the Ka-D-bra and the Alaka-Wham. Most A-bra do have hair, although small percentages are bald for some odd reason that researchers are unsure of even today. It is generally assumed to just be some genetic quirk, although tamers seem to suggest that the bald members of this breed are actually stronger than the A-bra who does have hair. Tests have shown inconclusive evidence of this, however. Though they are known to sleep between 12-18 hours a day, the A-Bra remains fairly useful even amongst anti-Pokegirl leagues. They have the ability to read minds, teleport, and have a danger sense. They are also quite intelligent, often having just the answer her trainer needs in any predicament, provided he can rouse her to consciousness long enough to give her thoughts. However, A-Bras are physically frail, and lack the powerful Psychic attacks of their more evolved forms, making them a poor choice in a fight. Feral versions are very rare. It is far more common to find them at a breeding center, such as the famed Tendo Ranch. A-Bras, while not common by any means, are one of the more likely outcomes of Threshold for a girl with strong Psychic ancestry.

It is very rare to see an A-bra in a harem, since most tamers would rather skip the pain of trying to raise a sleepy A-bra when they could have the powerhouse that is a Ka-D-bra instead, or some other psychic type that doesn't require so much slumber every day. Because of their requirements, no A-bra has been documented as an Alpha or a Beta in any harem other than a coordinator's. This breed was not originally meant for fighting, and it shows in the battles that one is in. The ones that they do participate in, however, are often won through intellect and strategy rather than brute strength, using teleport to escape and then mundane attacks as well as Foresight to do some damage and avoid being attacked. Outside of harems, they are often used in any number of non-physical occupations, as well as transports- using Pokepacks to carry a fair amount of material, the A-bra can convey a large amount of supplies over amazing distances without the need for Pokeball transfer systems. This makes her a very useful emergency rescue Pokegirl, though they are susceptible to the elements compared to other Pokegirls often used for the same role.

It has been noted throughout different harems that A-bra are very wary when Dark-type Pokegirls are around. This is attributed to the possibility that as they sleep most of the day, they are easy prey for dark type Pokegirls more so than most other psychic-types. Another little quirk is that they dislike being compared to bug-type Pokegirls, including Spidergirls and Spiderwomen. This is a little more difficult to pin down, but is typically considered to have something to do with their antennae, a feature that mostly only bug-type Pokegirls possess. In a battle, Bug-types and Dark-types are often their first targets (even ferals share this odd sense of strategy, and this behavior has yet to be fully studied), as they are the Pokegirl-types that seem to resist their psychic abilities the most. Using Confusion, and then Foresight, the A-bra can even use Teleport as long as no one or nothing else is touching her in order to get away or get closer to her opponent. Fade is used to give her the ability to escape when needed, a technique used to great effect during the war and in more modern times to assist with capturing criminals and to trail others.

Harry thought that having a mind reading pokegirl would be good, he might even teach here oclumency to improve her powers. Ability to teleport was also very useful. But here sleeping habit were a minus. He hoped that by training here body in hand to hand combat her body will need less time to rest. He told professor to register her and Witch as his starter pokegirls. After that he told Professor to give him all starter items for Tamers. He received his own Pokedex and a book Taming for Dummies. Harry also took a Portable Storage Device, thought it was not beginner equipment and it cost quite a lot.

"_What are most commonly known laws of Blood League?"_ Harry asked. He thought it will look odd it he wouldn't know such basic information.

"_Blood League doesn't have laws. Tamers can challenge each other and you can't refuse. In battle you might get killed and your pokegirls taken from you. This League if for toughest Tamers or for idiots that have a death wish. In a battle anything and everything goes"_ said professor in monotone.

After that Harry obligated professor and left. When he came out on the street he looked through his info on his pokedex.

It read:

**Name:** Harry Potter

**Age:** 14

**Residence:** Shag Village, Blood League

**Money:** 20.000 slc (Standard League Cash)

**Status: **Active

**Rank:** 10

**Licenses:**

Tamer: Yes

Master Tamer: Yes

Researcher: No

Watcher: No

Breeder: No

Storage License: Yes (20 pokegirls)

Advanced Storage License: Yes (40 pokegirls)

**Active Harem:**

_ Name Species Type Level_

1. No name A-Bra Psychic 9

2. Wendy Boobleaf Plant/Poison 15

3. No name Witch Magic 10

4. No name Catgirl Normal 12

**Items:**

1x pokeball

1x fire stone - amber stone with a fire insignia on it

1x Moon Stone - a dark purple stone that radiated blue aura

Harry also added items from his home world to his Pokedex.

**Also items from his home dimension**:

15 x Rune books with permanent shrinking rune on them,

5 x vials of Felix Felicis – luck potion

1 x Tent with fully equipped bedroom

1 x Tent with fully equipped kitchen and fully stocked with food and water supply to last two month for one person.

"Not bad for a new Tamer" thought Harry. He decided it would be good idea to meet with his pokegirls before heading in wilderness. He will need to tame them, and give them names. Now that he was officially a Tamer he could visit Pokecenter. So he went to search for it. It took him twenty minutes to locate Pokecenter.

He entered it and found a human looking pokegirl with pink hair, 5'5 in height and a good looking C cup breasts. Harry took out his pokedex and scanned her.

Information that came out:

**NURSEJOY, the Nursing Pokegirl**

**Type:** Very Near Human

**Element:** Normal

**Frequency:** Uncommon, usually found at hospitals and Pokegirl healing centers, has never been found in the wild

**Diet:** any human style diet, with the preference of vegetables

**Role:** nursing

**Libido:** Average

**Strong Vs:** Ghost

**Weak Vs: **Fighting

**Attacks: **

Dodge,

Tackle,

Honey,

Sweet Honey,

Royal Honey,

Love 'N' Affection,

Hugs 'N' Kisses,

Heal,

Cure,

Cura,

Curaga,

Pray,

Multiheal,

Omniheal,

Revive,

Half Revive,

Full Revive,

Regen,

Esuna,

Hypnotize,

Yell

Enhancements: innate knowledge of human and Pokegirl anatomy, natural affinity for healing

Evolves: Night Nurse (battle stress)

Evolves From: None

Nurse Joys, or Joys as they are usually called, are nursing Pokegirls; they can do all healing techniques and will help someone in need by nature. Unfortunately, they rarely, if ever, make good fighters.

Nurse Joys were the first species of Pokegirl developed by the Leagues, with the first being born in the year 15 AS. Their development began almost immediately after the earliest Pokecenters opened in 10 AS, once the Leagues realized that they just didn't have the manpower to maintain them all.

Tamers know that it's very handy to have a Nurse Joy in their pack, since they can heal the other Pokegirls when they get hurt. Nurse Joys don't make good Alphas, though, since they don't feel comfortable with the role of group leader.

While all Nurse Joys are born with the capability of learning all of the above techniques, few learn more than half of them in their lifetimes. Most choose to specialize in one or two specific areas and focus on learning the advanced techniques for those. That being said, every single Nurse Joy is able to use Dodge, Tackle, Heal, Cure, Revive, Esuna and Yell (which they use to stop struggling patients).

For some unknown reason, all Nurse Joys have pink hair. Sometimes it's curly, sometimes it's straight, but it's always a bright, vivid pink. Aside from that similarity, Nurse Joys vary in appearance, although a great many of them have pink eyes as well. They stand between 5' even and 5'8, though the average is only 5'2. Their busts range between C-Cups and D-Cups, and are usually, but not always, proportionate to their height.

Harry thought that having a Nurse Joy in his harem would be nice but she belonged to League. He approached her and said" _Hello_"

"_Hello. How can I help you sir_" with a smile asked Nurse Joy. Harry gave her four pokeballs with his girls and said "_A Healing and cleaning circle please."_

"_Of course sir. Could I see your pokedex to confirm that these pokegirls are your?"_ said Joy. Harry took out his legal Pokedex and showed her. After she checked it she left to put his pokegirls in healing machine. When she returned she said _"It will take ten minutes to heal and clean your pokegirls sir"_ said Joy.

"_It's ok. By the way I didn't ask your name_" replied he. Nurse Joy was surprised it's rare when Tamers asked her name. Most Tamers considered pokegirls as fuck toys and didn't bother with their names.

"_I'm Judy sir"_ replied a smiling Nurse Joy. Harry and Judy chatted until his girls were ready.

Harry entered his room and looked around. In the room was only a shelf with sex toys, a chair and a king size bed. Harry decided to tame his pokegirls by one. He undressed and released his A-Bra

When she appeared she stood 5'3 in height, with small A cup breasts; she had golden color skin and black hair, she also was completely naked. When she noticed him she asked" _Are you my new master_?"

"_Yes I am. My name is Harry. Do you have a name or should I name you?"_ he asked

"_I don't have a name. I grew up at Pokegirl Ranch and was only given a number. Will you name me Master?" _she asked hopefully.

"_Yes. Your name will be Cara _"replied Harry.

Cara finally noticed that her Tamer was naked and had a big hardon. She licked her lips in anticipation of what would soon happen. It was a while since she was tamed.

Harry moved to his pokegirl and led her to bed.

**Lemon Warning**

Harry led Cara to the bed and gently pushed her on her back and climbed on top of her. He began passionately kissing her, Cara hungrily kissed him back. While they were kissing, Cara began grinding her pussy on his cock.

Harry took her small left breast in his left hand and began to pinch her nipple. Cara moaned in pleasure and increased her grinding. Harry began lay kisses from her mouth to her neck and slowly moved lover. Soon he had her right nipple in his mouth. Harry began to lightly bite her nipple, which Cara obviously liked since her moans increased.

He played with her nipples for some time and then moved lower. Finally Harry reached her pussy. He took her hips and moved her closer to his face, and then he began to lick her slit. He found her clit and licked it; Cara began to moan more often and her breathing became frantic. Soon she closed her legs around his head and used her hands to pull Harry's head closer to her pussy as she came. Harry's face was all in her love juice. As she released him, Harry climbed on top of her, positioned his cock at her entrance and entered. Harry was very horny, so he began to shag her mercilessly. He shagged her with fast trusts, he hammered in her with all his might, Harry was about to cum. Cara was in bliss, she was near her second orgasm. They came together. Harry fell on top of his A-Bra and kissed her. When they finally caught their breath Harry went to take a shower. When he returned from shower Cara was asleep on bed. Harry took her pokeball and recalled her.

**End of Lemon**

He then took out pokeball with his Witch and released her.

Harry took in his witch's appearance. She stood 5'5 in height, had long silver hair that reached her waist. Her eyes were light brown. She had sexy black robe on that barely reached her tights and showed a lot of her breasts and from what Harry could see she had a nice C cup breasts. She could easily be mistaken for a human. When he stopped examining her, Harry said _"Hi. I am your new master. My name is Harry. Do you have a name?"_

"_Hello master. Before I went through threshold my name was Samantha, but now I would like a new name since I'm a pokegirl now"_ replied Witch.

"_Ok. From now on your name will be Yuki"_ said Harry and then asked _"So you went through threshold recently?"_

"_Thank you, master. I like my new name. And yes I went through threshold a month ago. But it was not a big surprise. My mother is Sorceress and I have many magical pokegirls in my ancestry"_ said Yuki.

That's when Harry noticed that she was blushing and glancing at his hard cock.

Harry led his pokegirl to bed where they spend some hours taming her Harry took another shower, recalled Yuki to her pokeball and took pokeball with his last pokegirl.

Harry released his last pokegirls from her pokeball. When his Catgirl materialized Harry finally was able to see her appearance. Back at the river he didn't have time to look over her appearance. She stood 4'6 in height, had a C cup breasts. She had light brown fur around her body. Most noticeable difference from rest of his pokegirls was that she had a 2' feet long tail cat ears and claws at her hands.

Catgirl looked at him and seeing his naked form began to purr in anticipation of taming. Harry tamed his last pokegirl and then recalled her to her pokeball. He decided to call her Katy. Then he took a shower and went to sleep.

Next morning Harry woke up in great mood. He was only two days in this dimension and so far he liked it here. He got dressed and thought what he will do today. Harry thought that he will be leaving today to wilderness, but first he will need supplies. Also he began to think what he wanted his pokegirls to be. He thought that he would evolve his Witch into Enchantress, that way she will be able to use Runes easier and he already had a Moon Stone for evolution.

But first he will see what she was capable as a Witch. Then he thought about his Boobleaf, Harry read about her evolutions and thought best would be Iron Chief, a cook pokegirl. Since someone will have to cook for his harem, might as well have an expert for it. Also Iron Chief made good combat pokegirls so it will be a win-win situation, a cook and a battle pokegirl all in one. For that he will need a Heavy Metal evolution stone and Cook T2.

His A-Bra will evolve with experience. And that left his Catgirl. She had many possible evolutions, but the one that caught his eye was a Griffon. Griffon was a powerhouse pokegirl, and later he could evolve her into Sphinx an even more powerful pokegirl. Only problem was that in order to evolve Catgirl into Griffon he will need Angel Stone and they are rear and not cheap. But he was sure he will manage it somehow.

With that in mind Harry began to think what supplies he will need to go into the wild. He also remembered that he will need to dispose from his illegal Pokedex. Harry took it out of his backpack and before destroying it checked it for money. There were 200.000 slc on it. Harry transferred money to his account and using his wand destroyed and then vanished illegal Pokedex. Now he had 220.000 slc to buy his supplies.

Harry gathered all of his items from his room, since he won't be coming back, took his backpack and went to search for Pokeshop. He entered shop and began to look through. Harry found Speech T2. He will need one for Katy, also he decided to buy more for any ferals he will catch and decide to keep. So he took 5x Speech T2. There he also found Cook T2 for his Boobleaf and Heavy Metal stone. It was defiantly his lucky day since Heavy Metal was not easy to find. Harry also brought 50x pokeballs, since he had Storage Device and could catch up to 40 pokegirls not counting those he will keep for his harem. Since he didn't have medical pokegirl he also brought 20x Potions and 10x High Potions. Harry also brought food supply, though he had food in his tent it will be not enough for what he planned. He also decided to buy some clothes for his girls. Harry was surprised that clothes for pokegirls cost quite a lot. But he didn't have money for good quality clothes yet and anyway he intended to evolve his girls soon so then they will need new clothes again. So he chose cheapest clothes for them. Since his Witch had robe he had to buy only for three of his girls.

He totally brought:

50 x pokeballs – 10.000 slc

20 x Potions - (heals up damage and covers over most recent scars.) – 4.000 slc

10 x High Potions - (heals damage and can regenerate lost digits) – 5.000 slc

5 x Speech T2 - (teaches pokegirl to speak) – 75.000 slc

1 x Cook T2 - (gives pokegirl knowledge how to cook) - 15.000 slc

1 x Heavy Metal – evolution stone – 50.000

Food supply – 20.000 slc

Mini skirt and top for Wendy -4.000 slc

Mini skirt and top for Cara – 4.000 slc

Mini skirt and top for Katy – 4.000

He totally paid: 196.000 slc

Harry had 24.000 slc left but he had all he will need to start his journey.

**Name: Harry Potter**

Age: 14

Residence: Shag Village, Blood League

Money: 24.000 slc (Standard League Cash)

Status: Active

Rank: 10

Licenses:

Tamer: Yes

Master Tamer: Yes

Researcher: No

Watcher: No

Breeder: No

Storage License: Yes (20 pokegirls)

Advanced Storage License: Yes (40 pokegirls)

Name Species Type Level

1. Cara A-Bra Psychic 9

2. Wendy Boobleaf Plant/Poison 15

3. Yuki Witch Magic 10

4. Katy Catgirl Normal 12

Items:

1 x fire stone - evolution stone

1 x Moon Stone – evolution stone

1 x Heavy Metal – evolution stone

51 x pokeballs

20 x Potions

10 x High Potions

5 x Speech T2 – teaches pokegirls to speak

1 x Cook T2 – teaches pokegirls to cook

Food supply

**Also items from his home dimension: **

15 x Rune books with permanent shrinking rune on them,

5 x vials of Felix Felicis – luck potion

1 x Tent with fully equipped bedroom

1 x Tent with fully equipped kitchen and fully stocked with food and water supply to last two month for one person.

**=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/ ****=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/**

**Author Notes:**

Reason why I haven't wrote Lemons for all pokegirls, it will be too many Lemons for one chapter.

**(2x)**- It means it's stronger than normal Blood Gift. For example with Fast Healing wounds heal two times faster. With (2x) wounds would heal 4 times faster.

By adding Hunter DNA in ritual Harry made it in to a Blood Gift. How it works will be explained later in story

If some think I give Harry too many gifts don't forget that I take his magic from him. And with magic he could have done a lot more. So I think it's a fair trade.

Tents that Harry has are like in Book 4 at Quidditch World Cup

Due to Pokegirl biology, Pokegirls normally bond to a particular Tamer. Those manifesting this common bond regard him or her as the pack leader. This most common bond is a simple physical one, and is referred to as an Alpha bond.

A Pokegirl who doesn't get tamed often enough regresses to an animalistic state, called **Feral**. While Feral, a Pokegirl cannot think as a human would, and is essentially an animal in mind, making her quite dangerous (although the state may prevent her from using some of her powers). If a Pokegirl gives birth while Feral, the result is Feral born Pokegirls. A Pokegirl can be brought back from being Feral by being tamed by a human; a non-Feral Pokegirl cannot bring a Feral Pokegirl back by having sex with her. However, two Pokegirls can have sex with each other to keep from falling into a Feral state, but this only works about half as well as sex with a human. Simple masturbation won't even slow a Pokegirls descent into Feral at all. Most Tamers use their Pokegirls to weaken Feral Pokegirls, and then capture them in Pokeballs to pacify them, and then release them and tame them.

**Threshold** is when a human female is forced to deal with any Pokegirl blood in them. Not all girls with Pokegirl ancestry go through Threshold, but those that do always do so during puberty. A female that succumbs to Threshold is forever changed into a Pokegirl, but some researchers are trying to find a way to prevent Threshold or even reverse it. Threshold can happen anytime during puberty to a female, but is more likely to happen if they interact with Pokegirls often. There are also some mod-chips for Pokeballs that are said to force a human female to undergo Threshold when used.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry chosen to travel to Sparkle Town which was to the west and about a week away, if travel at medium speed, but he wasn't in a hurry. Harry didn't want to go after feral pokegirls until his harem will be strong enough to survive most dangers they could run into. So he will need to train his girls, and then they will catch some ferals for sail since they will need money.

He released Cara from pokeball as soon as they left town. They traveled through wilderness for half a day when Harry decided that they were far away from town to make camp. He released Yuki, Katy and Wendy. It was easy to set up his tents, since they had runes in them to help set up. Yuki was very interested in his tents since she saw that they obviously were magically made. Harry told her that he will explain how they work later.

First of all he used Speech T2 on Katy who was his only pokegirl, unable to speak yet. Harry hoped she will learn to speak fast for better communication between them.

Harry Then spoke with Wendy and explained that he wanted to evolve her into an Iron Chief. Wendy gladly accepted his offer, so he used cooking T2 on Wendy, to let her learn how to cook, and then he took out of his backpack Heavy Metal evolution stone and gave it to her. Wendy began to glow in white light. When it died before him stood new Wendy. She didn't really change much. The only noticeable change was her skin color that instead of previous green now was same color as human. Her breasts were same C cup, hair same green as before with some herbs grooving in them, and she still was 5'6 in height. Harry took out of his backpack mini skirt and top that he brought for her and gave them to she was dressing he scanned her.

Info that showed:

**IRON CHEF, the Kitchen Super cook Pokegirl**

**Type**: Near Human

**Element**: Plant/Steel

**Frequency**: Very Rare

**Diet**: quite literally anything

**Role**: Cooks, unorthodox weapon-wielders

**Libido**: Average

**Strong Vs:** Poison, Electric, Rock, Ground, Plant, Water

**Weak Vs:** Bug, Flying, Ice

**Attacks**:

Vine Whip,

Chop Chop,

Pepper Spray,

Catnip Kiss,

Searing Spice,

Tackle,

Pan Shield,

Vine Bondage,

Passion Spice,

Multi Chop,

Lust Dust,

Sleep Powder,

Spice,

Itchy Dust,

Parry,

Bonk,

Sword wave,

Ember

**Enhancements**:

Enhanced sense of smell,

Enhanced sense of taste,

Enhanced sight,

Enhanced Reflexes (x4),

Perfect Memory,

Immune to spice attacks/poison,

Resistant to heat,

Endurance(x8),

Herb/spice creation

**Evolves**: None

**Evolves** **From**: Boobleaf (Cooking T2 + Heavy Metal), Iwywhore (Cooking T2 + Heavy Metal)

Art means different things to different people and Pokegirls. Some, like the Ar-Tits, believe that the highest pinnacle of art can be found through drawing and painting. To a Tats, true art is obviously the tattoo. Divas and Bardesses find music to be the finest of the arts, but even they differ, as the Diva loves to sing while Bardesses are devout instrumentalists.

But to an Iron Chef, cooking is the one true art.

When a Boobleaf or Iwywhore undergoes the evolution to become an Iron Chef, they completely lose their ability to absorb solar energy, as well as their Solar Beam attack. They become almost completely human in skin tone and appearance, save for a few details to make them appear different. The leaves that former Boobleafs had around their wrists turn into small bulbs, from which the Iron Chef can generate a variety of dust and powder attacks, as well as a source of spices for food. Iwywhores keep the bulb they had on their back, although it is somewhat smaller now, and this single large bulb serves much the same purpose as the Boobleaf's smaller bulbs. They also have a steady store of herbs that grow from their hair, and with only a small bit of concentration can change what type of herbs their hair produces.

Another aspect of their former lives is their vines, which remain. Because of these vines, and their much increased ability to multitask, an Iron Chef is quite literally capable of doing the work of an entire kitchen staff all by their self. This ability is useful even in the wilds, as Iron Chefs have a remarkable ability. The can store truly awe-inspiring amounts of food and cooking supplies in inappropriately sized containers. One Iron Chef, which at one time belonged to the Indigo Gym Leader Brock, was noted to have pulled a lit campfire, twelve pounds of Khangasscunt eggs, various fruits, and a bottle of wine, bread dough, a full set of utensils, and an oven out of a normal backpack to serve only two guests. This incident also serves to highlight the breed's propensity to make far too much food than is actually needed. Because nothing but a Snorlass could eat everything they make, they almost always have immense amounts of leftovers with them, leftovers that never spoil or go rotten because of their storage ability. Even the inability to create a fire cannot stop an Iron Chef from cooking, for somehow the Plant/Steel type is capable of using Ember to create their own fires.

Iron Chefs have a perfect memory, which is generally set to use in culinary pursuits. They can perfectly memorize hundreds of recipes and alter them on the spot, and they know a great deal about proper eating etiquette and seating arrangements for appropriate company. Their enhanced senses allow them to find the perfect combination of spices and herbs to make the most simple of meals delightful, and with their ability to literally eat anything (due to very strong jaws and a highly acidic stomach) they can sample anything they make to ensure that it is perfect, because nothing besides perfection is worth eating; perfect taste, perfect texture, perfect arrangement, perfect appearance. A simple taste of the food of an Iron Chef is enough to make even the most severe of food critics an addict, and some have falsely accused the Iron Chefs of using magic to make it taste as good as it does (although no spell could imitate such culinary perfection). Even the water they use is superior, as they can purify liquids to their most delicious state with a mere touch.

But Iron Chefs, despite their prodigious skill, are not picky about what they create. An Iron Chef will as gladly make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for a child as a gourmet meal for the president of a League. Actually, they would prefer to make food for a hungry child for free than for a man who has no need of more food. They firmly believe that no one should starve, not even the cruelest of people. As such, they make wonderful additions to harems. It is a proven fact that a harem that regularly eats food made by an Iron Chef will be mentally and physically superior to an ordinary specimen of their breed due to an absolutely perfectly balanced nutritional schedule of meals. An Iron Chef's harem will have better balance and endurance, be more resistant to disease and poison, and be able to think with a clearer mind. They enjoy teaching their harem-sisters to cook, even if they aren't very good at it, and Iron Chef-trained cooks are known to be some of the best in the world… except, of course, for the Iron Chefs themselves. However, Iron Chefs have been known to sulk and be moody when around girls whose diet includes things the Iron Chef can neither cook nor improve upon, although the rare Iron Chef that learns magic can figure out, with enough imagination, how to flavor light, rocks, blood, and souls, among other things.

Although Iron Chefs normally get along with almost everybody, there is one notable exception. The Charlie Angel. Charlie Angels, before the discovery of the Iron Chef's evolution, were known as the ultimate cooking Pokegirl. Most Charlie Angels are rather bitter about their new position as second-best, and devote their utmost efforts to out-cooking the Iron Chef. This can often turn to direct sabotage in attempts to ruin the Iron Chef's meals. This tendency to sabotage the Iron Chef's art infuriates the Iron Chefs to no end, as most would happily teach the Charlie Angel to cook better if the Charlie Angel would just ask.

But the Iron Chef's usefulness to a harem is not restricted to their ability to cook. Iron Chefs make skilled combatants. They have a variety of powder and dust attacks, which they typically use before closing in. They can also use learn other dust and powder attacks easily. Iron Chefs are also capable of learning weapon techniques, but rather than using conventional weapons they wield various cooking implements. An Iron Chef wielding a cheese grater (or deboner, or frying pan, or nutcracker, or spoon) is a sight that no Pokegirl wants to see more than once (although Iron Chefs are always certain to clean them thoroughly after the battle is over). They are even more dangerous through their use of their vines to wield multiple cooking tools at once.

Taming an Iron Chef is a somewhat odd experience. They show a distinct love for oral sex, and enjoy licking (and being licked) along the entire body. But what is odd about them is their desire to make Taming… tastier. They like to bring various foods to the session, and sometimes sauces as well, so that a Taming session becomes a meal as well. Despite this oddity, very few Tamers have any complaints about them.

Feral Iron Chefs are quite useless, all things considered. They wander around aimlessly, their memory shattered into small pieces, as they randomly emit various powders, spices, and dust attacks. They are harmless, other than the possible effects of the powders, and are easy enough to pick up and Tame. It is suggested not to let an Iron Chef go Feral; while their memory returns upon being Tamed, they lose all memory related to food, and must relearn how to cook (although they still cook just as well when they learn to again).

Thresholding into an Iron Chef is actually not a rare occurrence. There would doubtlessly be a great many more Iron Chefs if there were just more families out there that bred with them. Spotting a girl about to Threshold into one is rather easy; they become obsessed with foods, even ones they did not like before, and eagerly soak up any and all information related to cooking. Their hair also turns green, and they start to grow a bulb on their back or smaller bulbs around their wrist.

When Wendy dressed he led her to his tent with kitchen and showed it to her. She particularly drooled at sight of professionally stocked kitchen. She jumped at Harry and kissed him in happiness.

Harry explained to her that through she will be one of his non-combat pokegirls in his harem; he still will train her like his combat girls since he will expect all of them to know how to protect themselves and their harem sisters.

Then he went to Cara and gave her mini skirt and top to wear like the ones he gave to Wendy. When she dressed he asked her to show him her skills. Harry told her to try and read his mind. Harry felt pressure on his mind but she was unable to read even his surface thoughts.

He explained to her that he knew a mind discipline called oclumency that helped him protect his mind from invasion and that he would be teaching it to her.

Cara was exited; she loved to learn new things. Harry also told her that she will be doing a lot of physical exercises; he thought that if her body will be stronger she will need less sleep.

He then went to Katy and gave her last set of mini skirt and top. When she dresses he asked her to show him all attacks she knew. When she finished Harry was told her that she did well and that he will make a schedule for her training. She obviously understood him but was still unable to speak. It will take some time for T2 to work properly.

And finally he returned to his Witch, he also called all of his pokegirls since he didn't want to repeat himself. He explained that he was from different dimension and how he got here. He told them that he was a wizard that in less than a week will lose his magic. He then explained about his tents since Yuki was obviously interested in them. He told them that they were indeed made magically and that he had books on magical art called Runes with him that his Witch hopefully will be able to learn.

After that he asked Yuki to show him all spells she knew. Harry carefully observer her spell casting since he wanted to know how much his magic differ from hers. Her spell repertoire was not too big, but it was to be expected since she tresholded not to long ago.

Harry was mentally making plans how to make his girls stronger. He will be teaching them all oclumency. He knew from personal experience that it helped to learn faster and also helped with controlling ones emotions, a necessary skill in a battle. It will also help if they will have to fight physic pokegirl.

And so he made a plan, he will teach them all oclumency. He will teach Yuki runes from books he took with him and will give her ideas for spells from his dimension. Through she won't be able to use same incantation as from his dimension, but from giving her ideas on spell results she will be able to create her own versions of those spells. He also included her to physical training, since he wanted all of his pokegirls to be in best shape possible.

He will make Cara practice hand to hand combat most of all, also she'll have to do additional exercises to grow some muscles, since physically she was weakest of his girls. After that he will work on her mental powers.

For Wendy like for rest of his girls part of training will be oclumency, also he will teach her hand to hand combat, and thought he didn't know how to fight with kitchen knives he will still be able to give her pointers from his experience with sword.

With Katy he will mostly work on her hand to hand combat, since it was her strongest field for now until he will find a way to evolve her and of course oclumency.

And so Harry began to train his girls. Harry didn't forget about himself also. He began to train himself in order to find his Blood Gifs limits. For the next two months he drilled his pokegirls mercilessly. He made them spar each other and him. They trained from sunrise till noon then they worked on oclumency for some hours, then Harry let them practice what they wanted and then a small sparing practice after dinner. After such a day his pokegirls barely had any strength to climb into tent.

Two months later Harry was satisfied with progress his girls made. Wendy became an excellent cook, her cooking helped a lot in their training. She made a special nutrition diet for each of them, which helped them recover their strength after training. She also learned how to wield her kitchen knives well. Her body became muscular from her hand to hand combat training. Harry also made her practice her species attacks until they were perfectly performed.

Yuki learned a lot or rune magic from him, and also with his ideas she created a noticeable repertoire of spells. Her oclumency lessons greatly helped her with her spell casting since her focus improved greatly. With oclumency training Harry also though her how to better feel her own magic, it improved her control over it a lot. Her physical training also went well. Through she won't be able to fight fighting type pokegirl in hand to hand combat; she will be able to last against one for some time.

Katy improved the most in hand to hand combat; she now could go against a fighting type and possibly win. Her oclumency also went well. She will be able to repel most of mental attacks, unless her opponent will be very strong physic pokegirl.

Cara also did well, like Harry suspected physical training made her body stronger and now she needed only 8 hours of sleep even if she used strong physic attacks. Her body showed muscles, which was probably unheard of since no one ever trained physic pokegirls to fight hand to hand. Her mental attacks were probably on par with strong K-Da-Bra. She was even able to learn telekinesis a skill of her next evolution.

Harry himself improved a lot. He could probably fight and win against all weak pokegirls which is a quite an accomplishment, since no male in this dimension can fight any pokegirl and win. Harry was very pleased with progress his pokegirls made. He was sure that his Trainer Blood Gift helped a lot, but also difference between him and this dimension Tamers was that they had no imagination and mostly were lazy. Rarely any Tamer will try to teach his pokegirl attacks that were not normal for her specie. They mostly gave their pokegirls fight Ferals and gain strengths like that, but it was very slow. From information Harry got in his Pokedex it usually takes no less than a year for a decent Tamer to make his pokegirl reach level 40 or some nearby level, and that's for a decent Tamer which are rare, for the rest of Tamers it takes up to two years to make their pokegirls that strong. And Harry made in in two months.

His current harem info was:

_**Active Harem:**_

Name Species Type Level

1. Cara A-Bra Psychic 47

2. Wendy Iron Chief Plant/Steel 42

3. Katy Catgirl Normal 42

4. Yuki Witch Magic 43

Harry's pokegirls were also pleased with results of their training, through sometimes it reminded them of torture. But results were astonishing, they were now a lot stronger and were happy about it. Before moving on, Harry decided it was time to evolve his Witch. Harry took out his Moon Stone from his backpack and gave it to Yuki. Yuki began to glow in white light, when it died out the only difference he could see in Yuki was that her breast grew a cup from former C cup into D cup. Harry took his Pokedex and scanned her.

Info that showed:

**ENCHANTRESS, the Sexy Sorcery Genius Pokegirl**

**Type**: Very Near Human

**Element**: Magic/Psychic

**Frequency**: Very Rare

**Diet**: human style diet

**Role**: sex-slaves, retainers, spies, magical item artisans

**Libido**: High to Extreme

**Strong Vs**: Dark, Fighting, Poison

**Weak Vs**: Fire, Ghost, Bug

**Attacks**:

Power Bolt,

Mana Bolt,

Reflect,

Shield,

Smile,

Sing,

Glare,

Yell,

Cry,

Hypnotic Gaze,

Backstab,

Rapid Stroke,

Angel Eyes,

Rune Chain

**Enhancements**:

Magical Affinity,

Innate ability to craft and enchant items of many kinds,

Enhanced Sensitivity (x4),

Enhanced Senses (x3),

Enhanced Reflexes (x3),

Longevity (for Dark Elf evolved Enchantresses)

**Evolves**: Archmage (E-Stone Ceremony)

**Evolves** **From**: Witch (Moon Stone), Dark Elf (Mana Crystal)

An Enchantress is quite the opposite of her most common pre-evolved form, which was a Witch. An Enchantress fills out more, becoming quite shapely, her breasts growing out to a nice C-cup and a thin waist and lithe frame. They usually tend to be dressed like Harem girls, or even similar to Domina. Though both styles of clothing have a crescent moon pattern printed somewhere. Usually near the waist, on one of the breasts, or shoulders. Though rarer than others, Enchantresses that evolve from Dark Elves often have darker skin (often the same color as when they were Dark Elves) and enjoy their longevity as well. These Pokegirls retain their pointed ears, although they do not keep the same level of sensitivity to sound that is normally associated with elf-types. Their longevity seems to lessen, however, and there have been known Pokewoman Enchantress Pokegirls that evolved from Dark Elves by the time they reached 40 years of age. Research is ongoing as to why this is, but this type of Enchantress is rather rare and there has been little headway made in this research so far.

Be warned though, Enchantresses are known for being quite jealous, though this is because they can become quite loyal to their Tamer, almost bordering on obsession. Enchantress's obsession with their Tamer is quite evident, since they can be very competitive with any and ALL amorous or lustful Pokegirls that are in the Tamer's harem. An Enchantress can also become quite jealous when a Tamer begins to show other Pokegirls of his harem more affection. Put simply, an Enchantress is a sex fiend and an attention hog. It is highly recommended that any tamer that has an Enchantress be sure to put some time aside every day to spend with her, or else she will become very moody. And getting her out of this mood can take a great deal of effort. Lazy tamers should NOT keep an Enchantress in their harem, as this breed will never target another Pokegirl with their obsessive loyalty. However, they do get along well with Pokegirls that do not have high libidos, but are still far too selfish to be useful as an Alpha or a Beta within any harem. This breed also seems to enjoy all sorts of sexual acts and picks up on sexual techniques rather easily, although they do prefer a one-on-one taming with their tamer than to be in a group all at once. However, their bodies are extremely sensitive to touch, and although this can be negated with training to some extent, the Enchantress usually requires spells to deaden their senses to the point where they will be most useful in sex battles. This sensitivity does come in handy for their tamers, however, who may otherwise have a difficult time with their needs.

An Enchantress is also more of a tricky Magic-type of Pokegirl to handle when in battle. Not only are her spells weaker than a Sorceress of the same level (an Enchantress's magical strength is about 75% the overall strength of a Sorceress's at the same level), and she has a few attacks that are useful for damage, but her true strength is in her wide range of status effect attacks. This is also the area that her psychic powers are prevalent, since she has many Psychic-based Status Effect attacks. In general an Enchantress is best used in a support role or in sex battles rather than as a frontline combatant, although she can be used successfully to capture many types of Pokegirls, as long as they are not too fast to avoid her techniques. These Pokegirls do well in such positions, and other than supporting roles they are found commonly for their real benefit to a tamer.

The true benefit of evolving a Witch into an Enchantress (other than lots of sex) is their unsurpassed ability to make magical items ranging from potions to permanently enchanted items. All other mages when they wish to create a magical item must first obtain the item to be enchanted (usually at great expense and/or difficulty) an Enchantress instinctively knows how to fabricate such an item and if provided with the correct tools and materials can make one of sufficient quality to withstand enchantment. Note this applies only when creating a magical item, so an Enchantress will only know how to make a sword if she is seeking to create a magical sword and will forget how to make swords once she has forged one for enchanting. Also note that Enchantresses are perfectionists when creating items for enchantment and will demand the best materials and tools unless the need for the item is urgent.

Also unlike other mages they need not cast the spells with which an item is to be enchanted themselves. Another magic user will suffice so long as the Enchantress casts the enchant item and permanence spells and scribes the magic circle to be used for the enchantment. However only if an Enchantress is 100% involved in the enchantment process, from constructing the item to casting the spells, will there be no chance of the enchantment process failing. However, despite their proficiency with enchanting items and creating all sorts of magical objects, they find it extraordinarily difficult to craft new spells. Although they can learn new spells quickly enough, creating new ones take four to five times longer than most other magic-casting Pokegirls do. This may seem a deficiency, but considering the lack of tamers and magic teachers able or willing to teach their Pokegirls magic, this is usually a very much forgotten facet of the Enchantress.

Feral Enchantress, though very rare, are found near what mages call 'ley lines'. These ferals likely can sense the greater magic in the area, but are unable to use it at all due to their feral state. In this state, they lose almost all use of their magical abilities and tend to run away from anything not male, or possessing a male appendage. Research shows that where one finds a feral Enchantress one will find, with a fairly high chance, a Dildoqueen (or some evolution of such) in the vicinity as well, the two often spending much of their time foraging for food or Taming, for the little good that it does them. When approached by a male, feral Enchantress often prefer to make themselves available for a taming rather than fight or run away, unless the tamer is obviously abusive or threatening her.

After Yuki evolved Harry put her and rest of his pokegirls back into pokeballs. The only one he left out was Cara. He and Cara began their journey to Sparkle Town. They were only two hours on the road when they ran in to their first feral. She flew out of nearby bushes and stopped when she noticed them. It looked like she was considering her options: to fight them or to run.

Harry scanned her:

**LADYIEN, the Ladylike Ladybug Pokegirl**

**Type:** Animorph

**Element:** Bug/Flying

**Frequency:** Uncommon

**Diet:** fruits and nuts, has an unusual fondness for raspberries

**Role:** Secretarial work, scouts, negotiators, lovers

**Libido:** Average

**Strong Vs:** Bug, Dark, Fighting, Ground, Plant, Psychic

**Weak Vs:** Electric, Fire, Flying, Ice, Rock

**Attacks:**

Sex attacks,

Lust Dust,

Bloom,

Buttsprout,

Gust,

Squall,

Tempest,

Vortex,

Super

Cyclone,

Speed Storm

**Enhancements:**

Four arms,

Natural armor,

Wings for flight,

Emotional control,

Enhanced Speed (x3)

**Evolves:** None

**Evolves From:** Ladyba (normal)

Harry decided not to release any more of his pokegirls. He wanted to see how Cara would fight against pokegirl with type advantage. Ladyien began to more at them, she obviously decided to attack. Harry told Cara to attack her with Confusion, then to use Telekinesis and throw her into a tree. Harry watches as she followed his orders. First se used Confusion, which made Bug pokegirl stop and her movements, and then she used Telekinesis to throw her into a nearby tree. Ladyien smashed into the tree with a powerful force. She won't be getting up anytime soon. Harry threw pokeball at Ladyien and caught her. Harry looked through her info again and saw that she was uncommon type and her level was 25. She might get him a decent price, since Ladyien were very intelligent pokegirls but he needed a lot more money for supplies he wanted. So Harry decided to improve his luck and took out one if his vials with Felix Felicis potion and drank it. Potion will have effect for next two hours.

Harry told to Cara that he was impressed with her fight. That made his pokegirl smile in pride.

They continued walking and in about 30 minutes they ran in to another feral pokegirl.

Harry scanned her:

**FLYDRA, the "Rainbow Commander" Pokegirl**

**Type:** very near Human/Near Human (dragonfly/damselfly animorph)

**Element:** Bug/Dragon

**Frequency: **Very Rare – Extremely Rare

**Diet:** Human-style, omnivore

**Role:** Pest control, commanders

**Libido:** Average

**Strong Vs**: Dark, Fighting, Ground, Plant, Psychic, Electric, Water

**Weak Vs:** Flying, Rock, Ice

**Attacks:**

Blur,

Extreme speed,

Mach Breaker,

Quick Attack,

Quick Turn,

Sonic Breaker,

Tornado Run,

Drone,

Saw Punch,

Strobe beam,

Draconic Aura,

Dragon breath,

Dragon Rage, (3 Attacks per Element)

**Enhancements: **

Enhanced Speed (x13),

Enhanced Strength (x3),

Enhanced Reflexes (x5),

Enhanced Vision (x3 (x6 - Yellow only)),

Visor (Telescopic up to 100ft, Magnifies to 23x),

Telepathic,

Enhanced Intelligence and Concentration

**Evolves:** None

**Evolves From:** Longfly (Same-colored Dragon Scale)

Now that was a lot better. This time Cara will have to work for her win. Harry didn't want to use any other pokegirl unless absolutely necessary since Cara was near her evolution to K-Da-Bra and needed a little fighting experience to finally evolve.

As soon as Flydra saw them she attacked with Extreme speed, running straight at Cara. Harry told her to wait until she was near her, then Teleport behind her and use Telekinesis to push her in the back. Cara did as he told her. When she Teleported behind Flydra and pushed her with Telekinessis, Flydra lost her balance and crashed into the ground. Before Flydra could pick herself up Harry told Cara to start throwing rocks at her from the road using Telekinesis. Cara did as he told her, Flydra barely had time to stand up before she received her first bolder into the head, it made her dizzy, and next bolder knocked her out. Harry threw pokeball at her and caught her.

Then he looked at Cara who began to glow in white light. After glow died he looked at her new appearance. She grew for 3' inches and was now 5'6, her skin became darker, but most noticeable change was her breasts. Instead of A cup she had before now she had a D cup breasts. Harry scanned her:

**Ka-D-Bra (aka Psikick), the Telepath Pokegirl**

**Type:** Near Human

**Element:** Psychic

**Frequency:** Rare

**Diet:** Human Style Foods, Prefer Sushi

**Role:** Interrogators, Security Personnel

**Libido:** Average

**Strong Vs:** Fighting, Poison, Psychic

**Weak Vs:** Bug, Dark, Ghost

**Attacks: **

Confusion,

Dream Time,

Foresight,

Telekinesis,

Teleport

**Enhancements**:

Encyclopedic Knowledge (Human and Pokegirl Anatomy),

Enhanced Intelligence,

Enhanced Memory,

Telepathy

**Evolves**: Alaka-Wham (normal)

**Evolves From**: A-Bra (normal)

Nothing summarizes the evolution from A-Bra to Ka-D-Bra so much as "growth". The pokegirl grows taller, usually only a few inches, with the tallest seen being 5' 7. Her bust size increases dramatically to a D-cup, from which the breed take their name from. The antennae double in length, usually 4-6 inches on average with their skin darkening to a medium orange; their antennae remain yellow. The most noticeable behavioral change with this breed from the A-Bra would be their activeness. Ka-D-Bras require much less sleep and more regular taming sessions than their previous evolution.

Ka-D-Bras experience significant growth in their psychic powers when compared to their previous form. Their abilities to use Teleport and Telekinesis more than makes up for the breed's physical frailty, giving them an edge in combat that their previous form lacked with their enhanced intelligence giving them a grasp of tactics that allows the breed to make the most of their attacks. During combat, Ka-D-Bras will make use of their attack Foresight, being able to determine what attacks/moves their opponent will make during the battle. These combinations of psychic techniques have made the breed exceptional opponents in combat, going as far back as the Revenge War.

While serving in Sukebe's Army, the breed was used as troop support. Using their psychic abilities, the Ka-D-Bras would hurl large pieces of debris at the human soldiers and pokegirls who sided with the humans. Some more experienced soldiers would use their Telekinesis to grab grenades and other thrown explosives and send them back to the human armies. If by chance they were able to catch a live human, Ka-D-Bras would use their Dream Time technique to interrogate and extract the desired information out of the soldier. More experienced members of this breed would use their Telepathy to read the minds of soldiers during a battle. Using this technique and Foresight were very effective on the battlefield, leading to victories for the Ka-D-Bras more than once.

In recent times, this breed has been used mainly for security jobs, though they are not limited to just this particular field. Their enhanced intelligence and knowledge of both human and pokegirls anatomy have led some Ka-D-Bras to work as staff members within Pokecenter, whether they are nurses, doctors, or therapists. While working with patients in the Pokecenter, the breed will use their Dream Time to help with recovery for patients who require more than just physical care. Sometimes these pokegirls can be found working with researchers as assistants. In cases such as this, the researchers will use a member of this breed if they cannot afford an Alaka-Wham and wish to have a pokegirl who can double as an assistant and a good security guard.

While in a harem, Ka-D-Bras make decent Alphas. They are a very passionate breed, which tends to get them into trouble from time to time. That is to say, the breed tends to let their emotions get the better of them when they do not wish it. Like their previous evolution, the Ka-D-Bras seem to not like being referred to as "Bug-Type pokegirls". The breed usually does not react too rashly towards the individual who confuses them with this type of pokegirl, but Ka-D-Bras have been known to use a low powered form of Confusion on the "name caller" when they are not looking, causing slight irritation and discomfort. Owners of this breed learn a different "pet name" for them quickly. On the positive side, a Ka-D-Bra will be very nurturing toward their harem sisters and owner, trying to make everyone feel wanted and loved.

One peculiarity of the breed still has researchers puzzled. Some Ka-D-Bras will eagerly bend any spoons they come across with her telekinesis, almost to the point of compulsion. Most tamers who have a Ka-D-Bra with this compulsion quickly learn to eat with chopsticks. There have been very few reported cases of human female's thresholding into this breed and encountering a feral Ka-D-Bra, though not unheard of, is rare nonetheless.

Harry could see how happy Cara was at finally evolving. Now he will make her Alpha in his harem. He was thinking about making her an Alpha before but was hesitant to do it while she was an A-Bra, since even with training she still needed eight hours of sleep, and when she fell asleep no one was able to wake her. Now she will be an Alpha. Harry congratulated his K-D-Bra on evolution and they continued their journey. Harry still had about an hour of luck from potion he drank.

They didn't have to travel long before they were attacked again. From nearby trees some pokegirl threw a fireball at Cara, she used Teleport to get out of the way of attack. As soon as she reappeared she was attacked again. This time there were three fireballs thrown at her, she used Teleport again. Harry thought it was strange that he wasn't attacked. He decided to release rest of his pokegirls. When Yuki, Wendy and Kate appeared from forest came out four pokegirls. Harry took out his Pokedex and scanned them.

Info that showed:

**FOXX, the Voluptuous Vulpine Pokegirl**

**Type:** Animorph (vulpine)

**Element:** Fire

**Frequency:** Rare

**Diet:** omnivore

**Role:** sex machine, seduction

**Libido:** High

**Strong Vs:** Bug, Fire, Ice, Plant, Steel

**Weak Vs:** Ground, Rock, Water

**Attacks:**

Flamethrower,

Fireball,

Fire Spin,

Flame Sniper,

Warm Embrace,

Burning Hands,

Tackle,

Wrestle,

Sex Attack 1, 2

**Enhancements:**

Enhanced Hearing (x6),

Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x6),

Enhanced Endurance (x3)

**Evolves:** None

**Evolves From:** Vixxen (Fire Stone)

Foxx didn't wait for invitation and began to throw fireballs at his pokegirls. Harry thought that the reason he was left out because they wanted him alive for taming. Harry told his girls to attack. He had no time to give them specific orders, but he was sure that with their training they will manage just fine. Cara immediately used confusion on pokegirl to her left, then using Telekinesis to send her into another Foxx, at the same time Katy used Quick Attack to get near another Foxx while dodging Fireballs and then used Sabre Claw on her. That attack made a big slash wound Foxx's chest, and to finish her Katy used Tail Slap. Foxx was out of the fight. Wendy ran too pokegirls that were just getting up after Cara threw one of them into another and used Sleep Powder. Both Foxx fell asleep. Last Foxx was taken by Yuki who used powerful paralyzing spell that she created from Harry's description of petrification spell. Foxx got hit by it and fell down unable to move. Harry took out four empty pokeballs from his backpack and used them to catch all four Foxx.

The effect of Luck Potion was about to wear off, so he decided to make a camp, since he thought his girls deserved to get some rest. Harry set up his tents and climbed in. All of is pokegirls followed him in. That night they had their first orgy since before they only had sex with him one on one.

Name: Harry Potter

Age: 14

Residence: Shag Village, Blood League

Money: 24.000 slc (Standard League Cash)

Status: Active

Rank: 12

Licenses:

Tamer: Yes

Master Tamer: Yes

Researcher: No

Watcher: No

Breeder: No

Storage License: Yes (20 pokegirls)

Advanced Storage License: Yes (40 pokegirls)

**_Active Harem: _**

Name Species Type Level

1. Cara K-Da-Bra Psychic 48

2. Wendy Iron Chief Plant/Steel 43

3. Yuki Enchantress Magic/Psychic 43

4. Katy Catgirl Normal 43

_Ferals caught:_

Foxx Lvl 17

Foxx Lvl 14

Foxx Lvl 14

Foxx Lvl 15

Flydra Lvl 18

Ladyien Lvl 25

**Items:**

1 x fire stone - evolution stone

45 x pokeballs

4 x Potions

8 x High Potions

4 x Speech T2 – teaches pokegirls to speak

Food supply

**Also items from his home dimension:**

15 x Rune books with permanent shrinking rune on them,

4 x vials of Felix Felicis – luck potion

1 x Tent with fully equipped bedroom

1 x Tent with fully equipped kitchen and fully stocked with food and water supply to last two month for one person.

**=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/ =/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/ **

** Don't forget to review :)**

**Quick Attack** - The Pokegirl attacks without warning and as quickly as she can, emphasizing speed over attack power.

**Sabre Claw** - By focusing a pokegirl's Chi/Ki on her claws, a user's slashing attack can even injure a Steel type Pokegirl.

**Tail Slap** - The Pokegirl uses her tail to strike her opponent.

**Fireball** - The Pokegirl creates a small, fiery orb that can be thrown at her opponent.

**Extreme speed** - By focusing strength into increasing speed, the Pokegirl moves ridiculously fast to make a strike even faster than quick attack, but one that leaves her very open in the aftermath. Very few breeds have enough speed to perform this.

**Confusion** - This technique strikes the target with a psychic wave. This has a decent chance of causing the ailment Confusion.

**Telekinesis** - The victim is tossed and thrown at the Pokegirl's will.


End file.
